Forever And For Always
by DanielleCena1981
Summary: Dritter Teil und Abschluss meiner Serie über John Cena und Adam Copeland ... Nachdem Zweiterer sich in San Diego schwer verletzt, kehrt John Hals über Kopf aus Australien zurück, um bei seinem Geliebten zu sein. Slash!


Forever And For Always

Von DanielleVega

Fandom: WWE

Rating: P 18

Pairing: John Cena/Edge, Mickie James/Candice Michelle

Folgt: Champions Fight

Warnung: Muss ich für Fluff warnen? *gg* Mir war einfach danach, die Story so zu schreiben.

Disclaimer: Niemand gehört mir, alles gehört Vince McMahon und den Leuten selbst. Niemand der Leute, über die ich schreibe, hat sich jemals als homosexuell geoutet, das alles passiert nur in meiner Vorstellung. Edge hat sich am 3. Juli in San Diego in einem Match mit Jeff Hardy die Achillessehne gerissen, John hat am 12. Juli in Boston geheiratet (aber eigentlich seine Langzeitfreundin Elizabeth), dieses Datum habe ich um einen Tag vorverlegt. Wie heißt es so schön? Das wahre Leben schreibt oft die besten Geschichten, und diesen Geschehnissen konnte ich mich nicht entziehen. Der Titel kommt vom Song „Forever And For Always" von Shania Twain. Eigentlich mag ich das Lied überhaupt nicht, aber dank der Endlosschleife auf meiner Arbeit, wo es auch drauf ist, höre ich es momentan mehrmals täglich, und irgendwie hat es sich in meinem Kopf festgesetzt.

**Freitag, 3. Juli 2009, San Diego Sports Center, San Diego/Kalifornien, 20:48**

"Sorry."

Wie Adam es schaffte, trotz seiner schrecklichen Schmerzen dieses Wort hervorzupressen, hätte er niemandem sagen können. Wahrscheinlich war es der Schock, der ihn in Beschlag hatte, der Schock, der ihn irgendwie dazu gebracht hatte, ein Mikrofon zu verlangen, es sich mit zitternder Hand zu schnappen und sich bei den Zuschauern für die Tatsache, dass er sich gerade etwas Ärgeres im linken Knöchel zugezogen hatte, zu entschuldigen. Auch wenn er unbändige Schmerzen hatte, war er ein Profi, der an die Zuschauer dachte, die ja immerhin eine Menge Geld bezahlt hatten, um eine Show zu sehen. Irgendwie verwunderte ihn das, aber er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Er bemerkte die Stille in der Halle, die Betroffenheit, die jeden einzelnen der 8000 Zuschauer in Beschlag hatte. Anscheinend verstanden die Leute, dass diese Sache nicht gespielt war. Wie auch? Die reine Matchzeit betrug gerade einmal eine Minute!

Auch Jeffs Blick war voller Sorge auf ihn gerichtet, obwohl ihm klar war, dass er das eigentlich nicht tun durfte. Aber wenn sich ein Kollege verletzte, war es eben schwer, die Absprachen einzuhalten und die Feindschaft zu zeigen, die sie eigentlich haben sollten. Charles Robinson, der Referee, der das Match nach Edges missglücktem Schritt unverzüglich abgebrochen hatte - ohne, dass er Adam gefragt hätte, ob er in Ordnung war, er hatte von allein gesehen, dass dem nicht so war, nachdem der Smackdown-Superstar mit einem Schrei zu Boden gesunken war -, schickte ihn aus der Halle, während die Zuschauer langsam zu verstehen begannen, dass das Ganze keine Absicht war und dass das Match zu Ende zu sein schien. Adam beobachtete, wie die EMTs in die Halle gerannt kamen, der Anführer war der Tourarzt, Dr. James Andrews, bewaffnet mit einem Köfferchen, in dem sich die wichtigsten Geräte befanden. Der Verletzte war vollkommen ruhig, schaute der Truppe einfach entgegen, fast als würde die Aufregung gar nicht ihn betreffen. Im nächsten Moment wurde er jedoch eines Besseren belehrt. Sofort beugte sich einer aus der Gruppe zu ihm hinunter und fragte: „Alles in Ordnung?"

Am liebsten hätte Adam aufgelacht oder die Augen verdreht, als er diese Worte vernahm. Würde er hier liegen, wenn alles in Ordnung wäre? Hätte er, der oberste Heel von Smackdown, sich gerade zerknirscht bei den Zuschauern entschuldigt, wenn alles in Ordnung wäre? Normalerweise würde er noch in diesem Ring _stehen_ und eine Auseinandersetzung mit Jeff Hardy bestreiten! Dass er sich bei den Gästen entschuldigt hatte, war ihm selbst nicht ganz Recht, aber er hatte es getan. Er wusste, dass es _out of character_ war, aber in dieser besonderen Situation würde ihm die Chefetage das hoffentlich verzeihen. Ja, das, was er getan hatte, war absolut Edge-untypisch. Vor dem Match hatte er das Publikum immerhin noch veräppelt und beleidigt, wie er das immer machte, wenn man ihn ausbuhte!

Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen, als er den Sanitäter anschaute, der ihm diese saudumme Frage gestellt hatte. Gott, er hasste solche unfähigen Leute! Hatte der seinen Job bei diesem Event in der Lotterie gewonnen, oder was? Anscheinend hatte der Typ keine Ahnung von Wrestling. Wahrscheinlich war er ein Neuling oder ein Einheimischer, der nicht wusste, wie er Wrestling einordnen sollte. Er hatte ihn noch nie zuvor hinter den Kulissen herumlaufen gesehen. Adam war irgendwie froh darüber, dass er diese Gedanken noch fassen konnte - sprich, sein Schock war nicht ganz so schlimm. Hätte er es gekonnt, hätte er dem Kerl eine geklebt. Er befürchtete, sich nicht mehr lange unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Doch zumindest bot ihm der Sanitäter ein bisschen Ablenkung, auch wenn der Arzt leicht genervt den Kopf schüttelte, weil sich statt ihm ein unterer Mitarbeiter um den Superstar kümmerte. Das nahm Adam jedoch nicht wahr. Er musste sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren - eine Antwort. Also blickte er den Mann an und zischte leicht verärgert: „Nichts ist in Ordnung." Er achtete darauf, das Bein nicht zu belasten, als ihm der Sanitäter die Hand reichte und ihn hochzog, von den prüfenden Blicken Dr. Andrews' begleitet. Auf einem Bein hüpfte der Smackdown-Superstar aus der Halle, gestützt von einem Sanitäter und dem Schiedsrichter, während der Tourarzt hinter ihnen herrannte, um sich backstage um den Verletzten zu kümmern.

An ihnen vorbei hetzte Justin Roberts, der Smackdown-Ringsprecher, mit steinerner Miene zum Seilgeviert, um das Publikum von der Verletzung zu unterrichten und den Zuschauern mitzuteilen, dass das fünfte Match, das Diven Tag Team-Match zwischen den Teams von Melina und Gail Kim sowie Michelle McCool und Alicia Fox, in wenigen Minuten starten würde. Wenigstens hatten er und Jeff nicht den Main Event gehabt, es wäre doch etwas peinlich gewesen, die Show vorzeitig beenden zu müssen. So würden die restlichen Matches einfach länger dauern. Natürlich wäre Adam gern selbst länger im Ring gestanden, aber wenn er verletzt war, war er verletzt. Vor allem, weil er spürte, dass das, was sich in seinem Knöchel abspielte, keine Lappalie sein würde. Dafür pochte und brannte das Körperteil viel zu stark. Normalerweise waren Schmerzen nach wenigen Sekunden wieder vorbei und er konnte ohne große Probleme mit der Arbeit weitermachen, doch diesmal vergingen sie nicht. Nein, er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie im Gegenteil immer schlimmer wurden. Er kannte seinen Körper und wusste, dass das hier längere Heilungszeit in Anspruch nehmen würde.

Aus Wut auf sich selbst stieß er ein Zischen aus. Er hatte die Aktion, die zu dem Unfall geführt hatte, selbst angesagt, nachdem er sich mit Jeff ausgemacht hatte, dass er den Großteil des Matches rufen und auch die wichtigsten Spots planen würde. Jeff hatte keine Schuld an dem Missgeschick gehabt, er hatte das Ganze sicher ausgeführt. Mit dem Ende dieser eigentlichen Standardaktion hatte keiner rechnen können. Adam war einfach nur falsch aufgetreten. Gott, wieso hatte er so ein Pech? Eigentlich hatte ihm die WWE die Tag Team-Titel gegeben, damit er nicht so ein großes Arbeitspensum hatte, und jetzt verletzte er sich in einem seiner wenigen Einzelmatches so sehr, dass er tatsächlich aussetzen musste. Wirklich toll. Die Knieprobleme waren schon besser geworden, und jetzt trat er so dämlich auf, dass er sich im Knöchel sicher etwas kaputt gemacht hatte?

Irgendwie schienen ihn die Verletzungen momentan zu verfolgen. Vor zwei Jahren hatte er sich als Champion den Brustmuskel gerissen, letztes Jahr hatte er eine Auszeit genommen, um das Gefühl des Ausgebranntseins in den Griff zu bekommen und ein paar kleinere Verletzungen auszukurieren, dann hatte während der _Wrestlemania_ sein Knie angefangen, wehzutun, und jetzt hatte sein Knöchel ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Eigentlich hatte Adam vorgehabt, spätestens im August wieder vollkommen ins Geschehen einzugreifen und sich mit seinem Tag Team-Partner Chris Jericho zu zerstreiten, aber das fiel jetzt wohl absolut ins Wasser. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Steph ihn öfter zu Promos einfliegen lassen würde, sobald sein Knöchel es ihm wieder erlauben würde. Ohne Edge würde Smackdown nicht dasselbe sein.

In den letzten Tagen waren backstage auch Gerüchte aufgekommen, Vince würde planen, ihn und Chris permanent als Tag Team einzusetzen. Man hätte sich dafür sogar schon einen Namen überlegt - Adam hatte irgendetwas von _Team Ego_ oder _Rated Y2J_ mitbekommen, doch ihm gefielen beide Namen nicht wirklich - und ihrer beider Einmarschmusik zusammengemixt. Irgendwie war Adam das nicht wirklich Recht gewesen, er hatte schon so lange Zeit in verschiedenen Tag Teams verbracht, aber was die WWE beschloss, musste umgesetzt werden. Aber mit dem Namen hätten sie sich etwas Besseres einfallen lassen können. Vor allem _Rated Y2J_ erinnerte zu sehr an _Rated RKO_, das Tag Team, das er mit Randy Orton gebildet hatte. Außerdem hatte Chris Jericho bei seinem Heelturn angekündigt, dass die Y2J-Ära vorbei sei. Aber gut, an solche Dinge erinnerte sich die WWE oft nicht mehr.

Irgendwie war er froh, dass dieses Thema jetzt vom Tisch war. Er freute sich nicht über die Verletzung, und die Arbeit mit Chris wäre sicher witzig geworden, was schon allein die Situation am Sonntag beim _Bash_, als sie auf die Bühne gekommen waren und sich einfach nur angesehen und angegrinst hatten, bevor sie in den Ring gestürmt waren, gezeigt hatte, aber das Tag Team war jetzt wohl gestorben. Allein dieses Match beim PPV war verdammt lustig gewesen, genauso wie die Promo, die sie am nächsten Tag bei RAW hatten zeigen dürfen. Sie kannten einander schon ewig, und es hatte immer einen Riesenspaß mit ihm gemacht. Vor allem die Tatsache, dass sie beide Heels waren, gab ihnen einen irrsinnigen Spielraum. Aber das war jetzt Geschichte, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hatte.

Ein anderes Thema war gewesen, dass er ein Face hätte werden sollen, sobald er wieder allein unterwegs war. Das war etwas, das ihm absolut nicht gefallen hätte, auch wenn man doch schon leicht darauf hingearbeitet hatte. Er war seit fünf Jahren Heel - eigentlich fast, seit er damals von seinem Genickbruch zurückgekehrt war -, es machte einen Heidenspaß, der Bösewicht zu sein. Er liebte es, die Zuschauer gegen sich aufzubringen, sie zu beleidigen, zu provozieren, gegen seinen Gegner unfair zu sein. Das alles würde ihm fehlen, wenn er wirklich vollständig ein guter Kerl werden sollte. Adam hoffte wirklich, dass auch dies jetzt fallen gelassen werden würde. Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Vince von diesem Vorgehen nicht ablassen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er als Babyface von seiner Auszeit zurückkommen. Es erschien ihm seltsam, dass er in schrecklichsten Schmerzen über seine Situation nachdachte, doch irgendwie zeigte es ihm, wie viel ihm das Wrestling auch nach den fast elf Jahren, die er sich im Unternehmen befand, noch bedeutete. Und dieses Nachdenken gab ihm wenigstens etwas anderes, auf das er sich konzentrieren konnte. So konnte er die Schmerzen wenigstens ein bisschen ausblenden.

„Oh verdammt, geht es dir gut?", hörte er die aufgeregten Fragen einiger Leute, sobald er hinter den Vorhang gebracht worden war, und er schaffte es zu nicken, auch wenn es ihm alles andere als gut ging. Worte brachte er keine hervor, doch das wurde auch nicht erwartet. Vor den Kollegen wollte er keine Schwäche zeigen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es jeder verstehen würde. Aber er war der wichtigste Heel der Show, also durfte er nicht schwach sein. Obwohl die Show für ihn vorbei war, empfand Adam es so. Hätte er das jemandem erzählt, hätte man ihn ausgelacht, das wusste er. Hinter der Maske des WWE-Wrestlers waren sie schließlich alle Menschen, die Probleme, Sorgen und Schmerzen hatten. Trotzdem verbot ihm seine Selbstachtung, wehleidig zu sein. Also schwieg er, während der Sanitäter ihn auf einer Liege platzierte und niederdrückte, bis er auf dem Gerät lag. Sofort scharten sich die Kollegen um ihn, beobachteten besorgt die weiteren Geschehnisse, während der Mann ihm den Stiefel aufband und ihn mit einem Ruck von dem verletzten Bein zog.

Adam sah Sternchen, alles drehte sich vor ihm, doch er schaffte es, sich auf die Zunge zu beißen und nicht aufzuschreien. Ein lautes Stöhnen entwich trotzdem seinen Lippen. Allein die Tatsache, dass verdammt viel Kraft notwendig war, um den Schuh zu entfernen, zeigte Adam an, dass absolut gar nichts in Ordnung war, dass der Knöchel schon ziemlich angeschwollen sein dürfte. Er fühlte einen eiskalten Schauer über seinen Rücken rollen, wusste mit einem Mal, dass das tatsächlich eine Pause bedeutete. Gut, damit hatte er schon gerechnet, als er im Ring so heftig umgeknickt war und die erste Pein ihm den Atem geraubt hatte. Immerhin hatte er nicht einmal mehr auftreten können. Sein Knöchel pochte immer stärker, alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Eine Woge des Schmerzes durchfuhr ihn, als der Arzt den Fuß drehte. Normalerweise war es nicht Adams Art, Schmerzen vor seinen Kollegen zu zeigen, doch momentan blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Wenigstens war sein Stolz so groß, dass er darauf verzichtete, einfach aufzuschreien. So weit war es dann doch nicht mit ihm gekommen.

Jeff stellte sich neben die Liege und blickte dem Kanadier forschend ins Gesicht. „Was ist, Jeffy?", stieß Adam zwischen den Zähnen hervor, blinzelte die Tränen, die sich wegen der Schmerzen in seine Augen geschlichen hatten, fort, war irgendwie dankbar, dass er sich auf den Ex-Champion konzentrieren konnte. Der Arzt stand ungeduldig neben Jeff und verfolgte die Begegnung. Anscheinend wollte er sich um Adam kümmern, und Jeff stand ihm da etwas im Weg. Doch die beiden Wrestler nahmen es gar nicht wahr. „Du hast keine Schuld", meinte Adam, der ziemlich gut erkennen konnte, was den Mann aus North Carolina beschäftigte, und tätschelte Jeff die Hand, um ihn so etwas zu beruhigen. „Wir hätten das anders machen sollen", hielt Jeff dagegen, und Adam schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist passiert, Jeff", beruhigte er ihn, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Verletzungen sind in unserem Business ja wohl keine Überraschung. Außerdem habe _ich_ die Aktion verlangt." Jeff stieß ein zustimmendes Seufzen aus und verband seinen Blick mit dem des Kanadiers. Obwohl Adam die Sache selbst beschlossen hatte, nagte doch das schlechte Gewissen an ihm und brachte ihn dazu, ihm eine Frage zu stellen. „Kann ich irgendetwas tun?"

Sofort kam ein Bild in Adams Kopf - ein Bild desjenigen Menschen, den er wohl als Allerersten informieren sollte. Gern wäre er in seine Garderobe gegangen, um das Telefonat zu erledigen, doch damit würde er wohl noch warten müssen. Unbewusst schloss sich seine Hand um den Anhänger, den er seit diesem wunderbaren Tag nie wieder abgelegt hatte. Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, trat ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, obwohl die eben ausgestandene Situation eigentlich überhaupt nicht zum Lachen - ja, nicht einmal zum Fröhlichsein - war. „Ich weiß nicht, wann ich dazu komme, weil wir sicher erst mal ins Krankenhaus müssen", begann er langsam, blickte auf den Arzt, der sich jetzt an Jeff vorbeidrängte, um den Knöchel weiter zu untersuchen, „also könntest du bitte …"

Er musste gar nicht weitersprechen, denn Jeff nickte sofort, war froh, den Fehler mit der Aktion, die Adam verlangte, wenigstens ein bisschen gutmachen zu können. Er sah es als seinen Fehler an, er hatte genauso viel Schuld an dem Ganzen wie Adam. Dieser blickte ihn an und seufzte auf. Es schien, als hätte der Mann doch noch immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, und Adam verdrehte die Augen, als er das mitbekam. Aber zumindest hieß das, dass die wichtigste Person sofort informiert wurde. „Sicher, mach ich", meinte Jeff, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, legte Adam die Hand auf die Schulter, lächelte bestärkend. „Ich geh nur mein Telefon holen." Dass dieser Anruf nach Australien gehen und dementsprechend teuer werden würde, war ihm egal. Egal, was Adam verlangt hätte, er hätte alles getan. Außerdem wusste er, dass Adam darauf bestehen würde, ihm diesen Gefallen absolut zu vergelten. Also machte er sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg in seine Garderobe und zu seiner Reisetasche, in der sich sein Mobiltelefon befand.

Der mehrfache Tag Team-Champion hasste es, wenn sich Leute verletzten, und vor allem, wenn es in einem Match mit ihm passierte. Jeffrey Nero Hardy war ein Mensch, der sich solche Dinge extrem zu Herzen nahm, und das sah man ihm auch jetzt immer noch an, weil er seinen Kopf doch ziemlich hängen ließ. Adam blickte sich im Gang um, nachdem Jeff in seiner Umkleide verschwunden war, seine Körpersprache hatte deutlich ausgesagt, wie er sich fühlte. Adam verwandte keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr darauf. Jeff würde schon wieder zurückkommen. Die Geschehnisse im Flur waren ja auch interessant. Unzählige Wrestler, die herumliefen, sich zum Aufbruch fertigmachten, vereinbarten, wer mit wem zurück zum Hotel fahren würde. Schiedsrichter, Offizielle … und in diesem ganzen Trubel lag er zum Nichtstun verurteilt auf einer Liege und wartete darauf, dass sich jemand um seinen Knöchel kümmern würde. Gott, das alles begann ihm mittlerweile ziemlich auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Bringen wir dich erst einmal in die Praxis", meinte der Arzt, und Adam musste stark an sich halten, um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Das hätten sie eigentlich gleich machen können, oder? Bevor der ganze Trubel losging und sie Schwierigkeiten haben würden, sich in dem engen Gang und zwischen den herumstehenden Leuten fortzubewegen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass in dem engen Gang immer die Gefahr bestand, dass jemand an seine Verletzung stieß. Dummerweise hatten sie ihn nämlich so an die Wand gestellt, dass sein verletztes Bein nicht an der Wand lag und von dieser und dem anderen Bein geschützt war.

Aber wenigstens passierte jetzt mal was! Endlich hatte mal jemand eine intelligente Idee gehabt! Wow, sie hatten ja gar nicht lange gebraucht, um darauf zu kommen! Wenigstens seinen Sarkasmus hatte Adam nicht verloren, auch wenn es ihm sonst doch etwas schlechter zu gehen begann. Gott, hoffentlich war es nicht zu schlimm. Eine OP würde wahrscheinlich unumgänglich sein - so gut kannte er seinen Körper nach den mehr als zehn Jahren im Unternehmen bereits. Hoffentlich würde die Auszeit nicht zu lange werden. Für Adam gab es nichts Schlimmeres als untätig zu Hause sitzen zu müssen. Vor allem jetzt, da sein Geliebter nicht hier, sondern in Australien war und sicher auch in nächster Zeit nicht mehr als ein paar Tage mit ihm verbringen würde können. Adam wusste, dass sein Lebensgefährte geplant hatte, spätestens am Dienstag sowieso zurückzukommen - immerhin hätten sie am darauffolgenden Samstag einen nicht unwichtigen Termin gehabt -, doch er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, ihn so schnell wie möglich bei sich zu wissen.

Natürlich hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er wusste, dass John durch eine noch frühere Abreise Shows versäumte, aber plötzlich hatte er eine ziemlich selbstsüchtige Anwandlung. John arbeitete ohnehin viel zu viel. Eine etwas frühere Pause tat ihm sicher auch ganz gut. Adam hatte keine Ahnung, ob der Boss eine frühere Abreise erlauben würde, aber das würde er sicher bald herausfinden, sobald Vince von dem Missgeschick erfuhr. Sie hatten schon Glück gehabt, dass Vince erlaubt hatte, dass John am 7. Juli abreiste und die Australientour somit nicht beenden würde, doch er hoffte, dass diese paar Tage, die er nun versäumen würde, ihnen keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten würden. Adam wusste, dass, sobald er von seiner schweren Verletzung erfuhr, nichts und niemand John in Australien würde halten können.

Er starrte schweigend an die Decke, sah die vorbeiziehenden Lichter, als er in den Raum des Arztes geschoben wurde, reagierte auf keine Frage, die die Kollegen ihm stellten. Er hörte nichts mehr, war plötzlich in seiner eigenen Welt versunken. Deshalb zuckte er auch zusammen, als die Tür kräftig ins Schloss fiel. Der Doktor holte erst einmal eine Schere, um Adam seine Hose vom Körper zu schneiden. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass der Kanadier noch mehr Schmerzen hatte als es sowieso schon der Fall war. Der Arzt legte Adam eine Decke über den Körper, sobald dieser nur noch seinen Slip trug. Es war klar, dass man so schnell wie möglich ins Spital fahren würde, um Gewissheit zu haben, was mit dem Knöchel nun tatsächlich passiert war. Auch wenn Adam auch ohne diese Untersuchung wusste, dass er sich für einige Zeit vom Ring verabschieden durfte.

Fieberhaft lief Jeff auf dem Gang hin und her, nahm nichts um sich herum wahr. Die Kollegen gingen ihm Gott sei Dank aus dem Weg, sodass er sich wirklich auf das Telefonat konzentrieren konnte. Immer noch gab er sich die Schuld an der Aktion. Adam hatte ihn nicht wirklich auffangen können, nachdem er mit einem Crossbody vom Ringseil gesprungen war, und war einfach umgeknickt. Umknicken war etwas, das in ihrem Business alltäglich war, und meistens ging es auch gut aus. Diesmal war das nicht der Fall gewesen, und schon allein deswegen fühlte Jeff, dass er es Adam schuldig war, seinen Lebensgefährten zu informieren. Sie hatten Glück gehabt, dass Jeff sich nicht auch noch verletzt hatte, doch er hatte sich rechtzeitig abrollen können, sobald er auf dem Boden angekommen war.

Jeff hatte keine Ahnung, ob er John jetzt überhaupt erreichen würde, aber er wollte es zumindest versucht haben. In Sydney war jetzt Nachmittag, das wusste er, weil er vor ein paar Stunden mit Mike Mizanin telefoniert hatte, doch ob der wichtigste aller RAW-Superstars jetzt den Anruf beantworten würde, war eine andere Frage. Um die Uhrzeit hatten die Leute eigentlich anderes zu tun als zu telefonieren. Um diese Uhrzeit befanden sich die Wrestler normalerweise in der Halle und bereiteten eine Show vor, die in knapp fünf Stunden ihren Anfang nehmen würde.

Er musste es einfach versuchen.

* * *

**Samstag, 4. Juli 2009, Acer Arena, Sydney/Australien, 14:19**

„Okay, wir werden das folgendermaßen aufziehen: Du …"

Paul Levesques Ausführungen wurden vom Klingeln von Johns Handy unterbrochen, und irgendwie war dieser froh, sich jetzt nicht mit dem Match, das er am Abend mit Triple H gegen Randy Orton und Big Show haben würde, beschäftigen zu müssen. Ihm war klar, dass Paul den Hauptteil der Arbeit zu absolvieren gedachte, dass er als der wichtigere Mann erscheinen wollte. Gestern, als dasselbe Match auf dem Programm gestanden hatte, hatte er sich etwas zurückgehalten, da hatte er John großzügigerweise die meiste Arbeit überlassen und ihn sogar den Sieg holen lassen, indem er Randy mit dem _STF_ zur Aufgabe gebracht hatte.

Heute würde das anders sein. Vor allem, weil die Halle mit 18.543 Zuschauern vollkommen ausverkauft sein würde und Australien als ein wichtigerer Markt als Neuseeland galt, wollte Paul dominieren. John gefiel das überhaupt nicht, doch jetzt hatte er wenigstens etwas anderes zu tun. Außerdem gab ihm das die Möglichkeit, seinen Jetlag etwas zu bekämpfen, indem er sich bewegte. Gestern hatten sie eine Show in Auckland/Neuseeland absolviert und waren im Anschluss direkt hierher nach Sydney geflogen. Schlaf hatten sie alle nicht wirklich viel gefunden - auch dank der ungeschriebenen WWE-Regel, wonach es im Flugzeug verboten war, zu schlafen. Seit JBL aufgehört hatte, hatte es Paul übernommen, dieses Gebot durchzusetzen, und es hatte schon einige klatschnasse Leute gegeben, wenn er mit der Wasserflasche angerückt war. Na ja, nicht mit einer, eher mit drei oder vier.

Immer wieder musste er sich mit ihm beschäftigen. John konnte den Mann nicht ausstehen, und er wusste, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Und wegen dieses Hasses, der zwischen ihnen schwelte, war er doch froh, sich jetzt mit etwas anderem herumschlagen zu dürfen - auch wenn es nur ein Telefonat war. Pauls genervter Blick, weil das Klingeln ihn in seiner Rede unterbrochen hatte, entging ihm nicht, doch das war ihm egal. Immerhin war die Besprechung eigentlich schon lange vorbei. Mit Show und Randy hatten sie bereits gesprochen, die wollten nicht viel anders machen als gestern - es war nur Paul gewesen, der gemeint hatte, ihn noch einmal separat instruieren zu müssen und sämtliche Pläne auf den Kopf zu stellen.

Der Ex-Champion wandte sich nach einem Zeichen und einem lautlosen „Wir sprechen später" an Paul um und suchte sich einen etwas abgeschiedeneren Platz in der großen Arena, um ungestört zu sein. Dass ihn jetzt jemand anrief, wunderte ihn ziemlich. Seine Familie wusste, dass er um diese Uhrzeit nicht wirklich viel Zeit hatte, auch die Smackdown-Kollegen hüteten sich normalerweise, ihn zu stören. Kopfschüttelnd zog er sein Telefon hervor, und als er Jeffs Namen auf dem Display las, ließ ihn der Schreck stehenbleiben. Jeff hatte doch eine Show, oder? Er hätte doch gegen Adam antreten sollen! Irgendwie bekam John sofort ein schlechtes Gefühl. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, die Aufregung nahm spürbar zu, vor allem, als ihm klar wurde, dass der Mann aus Amerika anrief.

Irgendetwas war passiert.

* * *

Fast hätte Adam vor lauter Ungeduld angefangen, die Sekunden zu zählen. Er lag noch immer in der Praxis, auch wenn ihm der Arzt nun doch schon vor einigen Minuten angekündigt hatte, mit ihm ins Spital zu fahren. Gott, hoffentlich musste er nicht abwarten, bis die Show vorbei war! Das dauerte noch mindestens eine Stunde. Er und Jeff waren das vierte Match auf der Card gewesen. Mittlerweile lief sicher das Sechste, aber gerade die letzten beiden würden lange dauern. Momentan standen Chris Jericho und John Morrison auf der Matte, und die Auseinandersetzungen dieser beiden waren legendär, weil sie extrem gute Techniker waren und sehr gut miteinander umgehen konnten. Gott, was hätte Adam dafür gegeben, dieses Match jetzt vom Backstagebereich aus zu beobachten! Es war einfach unterhaltsam, ihnen zuzusehen.

Na ja, nicht dass er Chris Jericho sonderlich gut leiden konnte, aber man musste ihm zugestehen, dass er tatsächlich etwas im Ring konnte, dass er seinen Heelstatus genial verwendete und die Fans in sämtlichen Arenen durch ein paar leise, gehässige Worte vollkommen gegen sich aufbringen konnte. Adam selbst war immer ein lauterer Bösewicht gewesen, er hatte sich immer vernehmbar beschwert und auch in seinen Promos kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen. Genau deshalb fand er das Tag Team, das er mit Chris gebildet hatte, nicht schlecht und hatte sich auf die Promos gefreut. Er hatte sich auf die Arbeit konzentrieren können, hatte für keine Minute daran gedacht, dass Chris vor Monaten eine Affäre mit John gehabt hatte - aus dem Grund, dass John ihn - Adam - nicht hatte haben können. Irgendwie hatte er jetzt noch ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dieser Sache, aber er hätte es ohnehin nicht mehr ändern können.

Das war mittlerweile wenigstens schon lange Vergangenheit, auch wenn Chris seinen - Adams - Partner immer noch ziemlich böse anschaute, wenn er ihm bei gemeinsamen Veranstaltungen über den Weg lief. Aber wenigstens beleidigte er ihn nicht, sondern schaute ihn nur an und ging seiner Wege. Die Promos während ihrer Storyline gegeneinander waren alles andere als unpersönlich gewesen und hatten immer einen gewissen gemeinen Unterton in sich getragen. Ja, Chris war immer noch nicht wirklich darüber hinweg. Das konnte Adam sogar verstehen, immerhin hatte John ihn nach wenigen Wochen verlassen, nicht umgekehrt. Dass ein Christopher Keith Irvine damit nicht sonderlich gut umgehen konnte, wunderte ihn nicht wirklich, doch er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach.

Mit ihm gesprochen hätte er ohnehin nicht darüber, das hätte er nicht gewagt - er wollte nicht auch noch zur Zielscheibe von Beleidigungen werden. Sie verstanden sich auf einer professionellen Ebene, doch mehr war nicht mehr zwischen ihnen. Früher waren sie gut befreundet gewesen, doch seit Chris es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, seinen Heel-Status auch hinter den Kulissen auszuleben, hielt Adam sich so gut es ging von ihm fern. Chris war nicht wichtig, Adam hatte genügend Freunde, auf die er sich verlassen konnte. Das Wichtigste war ohnehin sein Geliebter. John war wieder bei ihm, und das war das Einzige, was zählte. Was Chris tat, war ihm ziemlich egal, auch wenn er oft hörte, dass dieser eine Affäre nach der anderen hatte - wahrscheinlich, um sich über John, der ihn verlassen hatte, hinweg zu trösten. Adam wusste, dass Chris ihn geliebt hatte, das sah man allein schon an seinem Verhalten. Wäre es nur eine Affäre ohne Gefühle gewesen, hätte er sich im Nachhinein nicht so aufgeführt. Adam hatte ihn natürlich nie darauf angesprochen, was er zu der Tatsache, dass nun er - Adam - wieder mit John liiert war, meinte. Er hatte mit ihm gearbeitet, mehr nicht. Mit dem heutigen Tage war dies jedoch ziemlich sicher Geschichte.

Adam konzentrierte sich wieder auf die laufende Veranstaltung, rief sich das letzte Match auf der Card in Erinnerung. Den Main Event würden der World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk sowie Rey Mysterio bestreiten. Natürlich war klar, dass der große Titel bei einer Houseshow nicht wechseln würde, aber das Match würde sicher sehr unterhaltsam werden. Vor allem, da Punkie ja ein Heel war und diesen Status auch extrem auskostete. Er war ziemlich lange Face gewesen und war, nachdem ihm die WWE diese Charakterveränderung mitgeteilt hatte, tagelang mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht herumgelaufen. Es hatte ihn irrsinnig gefreut, dass die WWE sich doch noch darauf besonnen hatte, seinen Charakter etwas zu pushen. Seine anderen Titelregentschaften waren nicht wirklich gut geplant worden, doch diese hier ließ sich verdammt gut an. Er hatte momentan einen Heidenspaß an seiner Arbeit. Rey bestritt heute Abend eine Heimveranstaltung - er kam aus San Diego -, die Halle würde hinter ihm stehen, aber den Titel würde er sicher nicht gewinnen. Wäre so etwas geplant, hätte man hinter den Kulissen bereits etwas davon gehört. Das war nicht der Fall, also wusste man, dass die WWE alles wie gewöhnlich ablaufen lassen würde.

Ungeduldig blickte Adam sich in der Praxis um, schaute sich die Plakate der letzten Veranstaltungen, die mit Tesafilm an den Wänden befestigt worden waren, an. So richtig erinnerte er sich gar nicht mehr an diese Shows, doch die Nachwirkungen dieser waren ihnen allen noch ziemlich deutlich im Gedächtnis. Der Fluch von San Diego, der Fluch des San Diego Sports Center, hatte also wieder zugeschlagen. Eigentlich war Adam absolut nicht abergläubisch, belächelte im Gegenteil Leute, die es waren, aber dass das Ganze mittlerweile doch etwas seltsam geworden war, war nicht zu leugnen: In San Diego hatte sich Randy bei einem PPV-Match gegen Triple H das Schlüsselbein gebrochen, genauso hatte sich Evan Bourne bei der letzten Show einige Bänder im Knöchel gerissen. Adam stieß einen abfälligen Laut aus. Bänderriss im Knöchel … wahrscheinlich das, was auch ihm geschehen war. Entweder das, oder das Teil war gleich ganz gebrochen.

Endlich kam Dr. Andrews zurück, mit einer elastischen Binde bewaffnet, und begann schweigend, den Knöchel dick in das Material einzuwickeln, um ihn zu stützen, bis man im Krankenhaus genauere Untersuchungen durchführen konnte. Adams Hand lag noch immer um sein Medaillon, und er seufzte auf. Gott, was sollte jetzt werden? Irgendwie hatte er Angst. Würde John sich so verhalten, wie er es bei dessen Brustmuskelriss getan hatte? Würde er ihn sitzen lassen? Gut, so schätzte er John nicht ein - dafür liebte dieser ihn viel zu sehr -, aber man konnte nie wissen. Im Wrestlingbusiness konnten Beziehungen innerhalb von Stunden Geschichte sein. Adam konnte nur hoffen, dass sie stark genug sein würden.

Im nächsten Moment zuckte er zusammen, als ihm Dr. Andrews eine Spritze oberhalb des Fußgelenks ins Bein jagte, doch dann wurde ihm klar, was er ihm da injiziert hatte, und er war froh. Endlich kam das Schmerzmittel! Adam stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus, als er spürte, wie das Mittel seine Schmerzen linderte, und schaffte es sogar, zu grinsen, als es an der Tür klopfte und schließlich Jason hereinkam. Endlich war sein bester Freund da. Genau der Mann, der ihn wieder aufrichten konnte! Zwar nur ein Ersatz für John, aber besser als nichts. Auch auf den Lippen seines Landsmanns lag ein Lächeln, auch wenn es längst nicht so fröhlich war wie das, das Adam zeigte. Der Mann, der in der WWE Christian darstellte, kam langsam näher. Adam hob die Hand zu einem Handschlag, dann setzte Jay sich auf die Bahre, achtete aber natürlich darauf, den Arzt nicht zu behindern.

„Was ist?", erkundigte er sich sofort, weil es ihm doch komisch vorkam, wie sein bester Freund beisammen war. Er nahm zwar wahr, dass Adam lächelte, doch er kannte ihn immerhin schon fast sein ganzes Leben und wusste, dass es ihm innerlich garantiert nicht so gut ging. Die Situation war alles andere als zum Lachen. Er selbst hatte ein ECW-Titelmatch gegen den Champ Tommy Dreamer sowie Mark Henry und Jack Swagger absolviert und den Titel natürlich nicht gewonnen. Aber das Fatal Fourway war doch interessant gewesen, und vor allem hatten ihn die Zuschauer extrem angefeuert. Auch deshalb tat es ihm Leid, dass Adam jetzt verletzt war. Da bei ihm ein Faceturn in der Entwicklung gewesen war, hätte das wahrscheinlich an irgendeinem Punkt bedeutet, dass sie wieder zusammenarbeiteten. Aber Jason tröstete sich - irgendwann würde es sicher so weit sein, dass man das legendäre Tag Team Edge und Christian wiedervereinigte, doch jetzt war dieser Zeitpunkt doch in ziemlich weite Ferne gerückt.

Doch das war es garantiert nicht, was Adam beschäftigte. Nein, allein durch die Hand, die um das Medaillon lag, wusste Jason, dass Adam an John dachte. „Hey", meinte Jason resolut, musste sich zurückhalten, um Adam nicht eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, weil dieser so dämliche Gedanken hatte, „er ist nicht du." Adams Augen wurden groß, und sofort fühlte er sich in seiner Ehre gekränkt - auch wenn er tief im Inneren wusste, dass Jason doch Recht hatte. Sein Verhalten war nicht wirklich gut gewesen, und er hatte damals in Boston ziemlich lange gebraucht, damit John ihm sein Vorgehen verzieh. Immerhin hatte er sich damals bei Johns erster schwerer Verletzung doch ziemlich schnell aus dem Staub gemacht. John hatte die letzten Monate mit ihm durchgestanden, hatte ihm jeden Abend, wenn sie gemeinsam unterwegs gewesen waren, kalte Umschläge auf das Knie gelegt, hatte auch sonst darauf geachtet, dass es Adam gut ging - warum sollte er also jetzt so feige sein und das Ganze beenden?

Adam machte den Mund auf, um Jason ein paar Takte zu sagen, doch schließlich unterließ er es. Er hatte sich bereits leicht aufgerichtet, jetzt ließ er sich wieder zurück auf die Trage fallen. Das brachte doch alles nichts. Er war froh um Jays Gesellschaft, doch noch viel lieber hätte er John bei sich gehabt. Verdammt, wo zum Teufel war Jeff? Konnte dieses verdammte Telefonat so lange dauern?

* * *

Johns Hand schloss sich um den Apparat, während er spürte, wie sein Herz ihm gegen den Brustkorb hämmerte. Ihm wurde schwindlig, er fühlte, dass seine Hand schweißnass geworden war. Ja, er hatte ein extrem schlechtes Gefühl, obwohl Jeff noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte. Er musste mit sich und seiner Stimme kämpfen, um den Namen des Anrufers herauszubringen. Ja, auch das Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung zeigte ihm an, dass etwas geschehen war. Er konnte Jeffs schlechtes Gewissen spüren. Und John bekam irrsinnige Angst vor dem, was ihm der Mann aus North Carolina erzählen würde. Doch zuerst musste er ihn dazu bringen, überhaupt einmal ein Wort zu sagen.

Im Hintergrund konnte John deutlich den Trubel der Houseshow vernehmen, sprich, Jeff war noch in der Arena. Also konnte es eigentlich nicht so schlimm sein, oder doch? Was zum Teufel war passiert? „Jeff?", fragte er noch einmal, und endlich schaffte es der Angesprochene, ein paar Worte zu verlieren. „Ich … Adam … das Match …" Die Silben überschlugen sich beinahe, so schnell sprach Jeff sie aus, und John seufzte auf. Na, das konnte ein langes Telefonat werden. Also übernahm John es, Jeffs Ausbruch zu stoppen. „Jeffrey Nero Hardy", begann er streng, „jetzt beruhige dich erst einmal. Atme tief durch." Irgendwie kam John sich dämlich vor, vor allem, weil in diesem Moment MVP und Kofi vorbeigingen und ihn doch sehr erstaunt anschauten, aber diese Unsicherheit musste er ignorieren. John verwandte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine beiden Kollegen, er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun.

Jeff tat Gott sei Dank wie ihm geheißen, und dann war er auch in der Lage, John in etwas ruhigerer Geschwindigkeit zu erzählen, was heute bei der Show vorgefallen war. Noch einmal holte er tief Luft, dann sprudelten die Worte aus ihm heraus, doch diesmal wenigstens in zusammenhängenden Sätzen und verständlich. „Du weißt, dass wir ein Match hatten. Er ist blöd aufgetreten und umgeknickt, John, es ist einfach schiefgelaufen. Er ist verletzt, er hat sich irgendetwas am Knöchel getan. Es scheint ziemlich schlimm zu sein, er muss ins Krankenhaus und ist schon ewig in der Praxis von Dr. Andrews." Die letzten Worte hörte John gar nicht mehr. Sein Blick glitt ins Leere, während er das Telefon sinken ließ, versuchte, den Schock nicht von sich Besitz ergreifen zu lassen.

Nun war er es, der tief durchatmen musste. _Adam verletzt …_ Eine eiskalte Hand legte sich um sein Herz. Ja, er hatte so etwas schon geahnt, weil Jeff so angegriffen gewesen war, aber es mit dessen eigenen Worten wirklich bestätigt zu bekommen, war doch ein harter Schlag für ihn. Verletzungen waren etwas Alltägliches, aber wenn es den eigenen Verlobten betraf, war es doch etwas Anderes. Gerade Adam. Schon wieder. Er war erst seit acht Monaten wieder zurück im Ring, und jetzt durfte er schon wieder aussetzen. Es war nicht zu fassen. „Wie geht es ihm?", erkundigte er sich stockend, schaffte es, halbwegs normal zu klingen. Er warf einen Blick auf Mickie, die gerade vorbeiging und sich auf seine Frage hin zu ihm setzte, um zu erfahren, was passiert war. Ihr besorgter Blick glitt über John, einem Instinkt folgend griff sie nach seiner freien Hand und drückte sie fest, während sie gespannt wartete, was ihr der Wrestler, wenn das Telefonat beendet war, erzählen würde. Dank seiner Anspannung konnte sie sich denken, dass etwas mit Adam war.

John warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu, konzentrierte sich dann weiterhin auf das Telefonat mit Jeff. „Er ist natürlich nicht wirklich gut aufgelegt", gab Jeff Auskunft, „immerhin bedeutet das sicher eine Pause." Er stieß ein herzhaftes Seufzen aus - er bedauerte Adam ungemein. Denn natürlich war auch Jeff klar, dass diesem eine Auszeit alles andere als gelegen kam. John lächelte. „Danke für die Info, Jeff", meinte er, „aber jetzt geh du dich mal umziehen. Immerhin könnt ihr ja nach Hause fahren. Ihr habt ja keine Show am Sonntag." Der Ex-WWE Champion ließ ein leises Gähnen hören, und John verstand, dass es in Amerika doch schon ziemlich spät war. „Werde ich machen", sagte Jeff, „ich wollte dich nur informieren." „Danke nochmal." Sie verabschiedeten sich, dann rang John um Atem und beugte sich nach vorne, während Mickie ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich, ihm das Telefon aus der Hand nahm.

Natürlich konnte sie sich denken, was passiert war. Vor allem, weil John so besorgt war. Er war wirklich kreidebleich, also war es logisch, dass es mit Adam zusammenhing. Erst nach einigen Sekunden wandte der Mann aus Massachusetts sich seiner besten Freundin zu. Mickie erkannte, dass seine Augen zu glänzen begonnen hatten, und sofort zog sie ihn an sich. „Was ist passiert?", flüsterte sie. John schniefte, doch er schaffte es, die Tränen zu vermeiden, auch wenn er doch ziemlich das Bedürfnis hatte, einfach loszuheulen. Er machte sich irrsinnige Sorgen und hasste es, sich in Australien zu befinden und nicht sofort bei Adam sein zu können. „Adam ist verletzt … ein Unfall im Ring … ich muss nach Hause …" Mickie schaute ihn an, Verwunderung im Blick. Diese war auch in ihrer Stimme, als sie fragte: „Du willst die Tour schmeißen?"

Schweigend nickte John, und diese Geste zeigte ihr, dass er sich sicher war. Er hätte die Tour ohnehin vorzeitig beendet, doch jetzt würde es noch drei Tage früher soweit sein. Ihm war klar, dass er eigentlich als Hauptwrestler angekündigt war, aber es war ihm egal. Sollten sie eben bekanntgeben, dass er aufgrund von privaten Problemen nach Amerika hatte zurückkehren müssen. Das wäre eigentlich keine große Schwierigkeit, und John überschlug im Kopf seine Möglichkeiten. Mickie sah ihm an, dass er das tat, und sie wusste, dass ihn nichts davon abhalten würde, so schnell wie möglich wieder in die Staaten zu reisen. Ja, er nahm sich das Ganze extrem zu Herzen, doch Mickie wunderte sich nicht darüber. Es gab für John Cena keinen wichtigeren Menschen auf der Welt als Adam Copeland.

Gut, das konnte sie verstehen. Immerhin ging es ihr selbst ähnlich, wenn sie an Candice dachte. Es tat ihr Leid, dass Adam sich verletzt hatte, obwohl Verletzungen etwas Alltägliches waren. Niemand hörte gern, dass Kollegen nicht mehr antreten konnten, weil der Körper nicht mehr mitmachte. Irgendwie war sie fast froh, dass Candice entlassen worden war. So musste sie um sie keine Angst mehr haben - vor allem, weil Candice immer als ziemlich verletzungsanfällig gegolten hatte und schon einige Zeit hatte aussetzen müssen, weil sie oft verletzt gewesen war. Nun hatte man Candice kurz vor ihrem Debüt bei Smackdown entlassen, nachdem die Ärzte sie wieder fit erklärt hatten, und obwohl die Frau jetzt arbeitslos war, überwog Mickies Erleichterung. Immerhin verdiente sie genug für sie beide. Außerdem hatte Candice genug Projekte außerhalb des Wrestlings am Laufen.

Doch jetzt konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf John. Immerhin ging es hier um ihn, an Candice konnte sie während der Show denken, weil sie kein Match hatte. Es gab einen Titelkampf zwischen dem Divas Champion Maryse und Kelly Kelly, das hieß, Mickie James hatte heute keine Arbeit, sprich, sie konnte sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen. „Ich kann nicht weitermachen", meinte John mit versagender Stimme, räusperte sich, damit Mickie verstand, was er sagte. Anschließend klang seine Stimme weit kräftiger als zuvor, sein Entschluss ließ sie sich beinahe hart anhören. John hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er musste Australien verlassen. Die Sorge um Adam ließ ihm keine andere Wahl. „Es geht nicht. Ich könnte mich nicht konzentrieren. Ich würde mir ewig vorwerfen, nicht bei ihm gewesen zu sein, als er mich brauchte."

John verdrängte den Gedanken an damals, als Adam nicht bei ihm gewesen war, als es ihm schlecht gegangen war. Warum dachte er denn daran? Das war schon lange vorbei, sie hatten sich ausgesprochen und waren füreinander da, seit sie wieder zueinander gefunden hatten. Seit damals war Adam extrem besorgt um ihn, fast, als wolle er seine Abwesenheit von damals mit heutiger Anhänglichkeit wettmachen. Und dass er Adam in dieser Situation nicht allein lassen würde, war für John absolut selbstverständlich. Manchmal war das Privatleben wichtiger als die Arbeit, auch wenn Vince McMahon, der oberste Chef, gern das Gegenteil gesehen hätte. Aber John hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, und niemand würde ihn umstimmen können. Seufzend stand er auf und strich sich geistesabwesend über den Hinterkopf, während er kurz nachdachte. „Ich werde mit Pat sprechen und dann Vince anrufen." Ein ironisches Lachen entkam seinen Lippen und stöhnte auf. „Toll", meinte er, „eigentlich wollte ich ja sowieso in drei Tagen abfliegen, aber den Termin kann ich jetzt wohl ohnehin absagen."

Noch einmal zog Mickie ihn an sich und drückte ihn fest. „Egal, was du machst, ich stehe hinter dir", wisperte sie, „und das mit dem Termin lässt sich doch sicher anders lösen." Plötzlich keuchte die Diva aus Virginia auf und hätte sich am liebsten selbst auf die Schulter geklopft, gratulierte sich selbst zu ihrer Kreativität. Nein, John musste gar nichts absagen. Ihr war soeben eine Möglichkeit eingefallen, wie John das alles trotz Adams Verletzung durchziehen konnte. Verschwörerisch blickte sie ihn an und grinste zu Johns Überraschung breit. „Ich hätte da eine Idee …"

In den nächsten Minuten setzte Mickie John ihren Einfall auseinander - mit schneller, heller, aufgeregter Stimme, wie sie das immer tat, wenn sie jemanden von etwas überzeugen musste -, und mit Erleichterung erkannte sie, wie seine traurige Miene sich langsam auflöste, als ihm klar wurde, dass die Idee einfach nur genial war und sein Wochenende retten würde. Auf seine Lippen trat ein Lächeln - etwas, das er nicht geglaubt hatte, heute noch einmal tun zu können. Ach, er wusste einfach, warum Mickie Laree James seine beste Freundin war. Sie hatte ihn schon so oft wieder aufgerichtet, wenn es ihm schlecht gegangen war, und allein dafür musste er ihr immer wieder dankbar sein.

Nachdem er sich einige Male bei ihr für ihre Unterstützung bedankt hatte, erhob er sich, um Pat Patterson, den Road Agent, zu suchen, um mit ihm das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Na ja, für ihn stand außer Frage, dass er abreisen würde, doch natürlich musste er die Chefetage davon in Kenntnis setzen. Er hoffte, dass sie ihm keine Steine in den Weg legen würden. Immerhin konnte er die Idee nicht umsetzen, wenn Pat und Vince verlangten, dass er in Australien blieb. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn früher weglassen würden. Er brauchte so viel Zeit wie überhaupt möglich, und da er nicht der Champion war, war es hoffentlich kein Problem, wenn er seinen Aufenthalt noch um ein paar Tage kürzer gestaltete als eigentlich geplant.

**Freitag, 3. Juli 2009, Sharp Memorial Hospital, San Diego/Kalifornien, 23:22**

Gott, wie lange dauerte das hier noch? Langsam verlor Adam wirklich die Nerven. War er ein Notfall oder nicht? Immerhin hatten sie ihn mit Blaulicht in die Klinik gefahren, und jetzt durfte er warten? Was war das hier für ein Saftladen? Er brauchte ein Röntgen und wahrscheinlich eine Kernspintomografie, und mittlerweile war es ziemlich nahe an Mitternacht. Er hasste es, mit seinen Gedanken allein zu sein, und vor allem gefiel es ihm gar nicht, dass er hier mitten auf dem Gang auf seiner Liege lag und keine Vorzugsbehandlung bekam. Wenigstens hatten die Leute hier andere Dinge zu tun als ihn um Autogramme zu fragen und ihn zu belästigen, während er wieder einmal um seine Karriere fürchten musste.

Ja, er wusste, dass die Verletzung an sich nicht so schlimm sein würde, aber er wurde nicht jünger. Immerhin würde er dieses Jahr doch schon 36 werden, und er hatte bereits in den letzten Jahren gespürt, dass es immer schwerer wurde, Verletzungen wegzustecken. Dass er jeden Tag mit Schmerzen lebte, daran hatte er sich gewöhnt - daran hatten sie sich alle gewöhnen müssen -, aber akute Verletzungen waren doch etwas, an das man sich nicht gewöhnen konnte. Vor allem für ihn war es zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt alles andere als gut. Es kam ihm vor als wäre er gerade erst wieder zurückgekehrt, auch wenn dies schon im November geschehen war. Die Zeit in der WWE verging so schnell. Er merkte es immer wieder, wenn er daran dachte, wie lange er nun schon wieder mit John zusammen war.

Der Gedanke an John hob seine Laune doch etwas, auch wenn er sich verbot, daran zu denken, dass der Termin am nächsten Samstag wegen seiner Verletzung wahrscheinlich nicht hielt. Es tat ihm extrem Leid, doch dieses Missgeschick hatte niemand vorhersehen können. Wieder fasste er an seinen Hals und berührte den Anhänger. John würde es garantiert verstehen. Nur war es dumm, weil sie sich extra freigenommen hatten. Adam hatte keine Ahnung, wann sie wieder gemeinsame Freizeit haben würden, in die sie die Zeremonie legen konnten. Immerhin hatte das Ganze einige Planung erfordert und mehrere Telefonate mit dem Big Boss zur Folge gehabt. Er wusste, dass Vince John diese freien Tage nur mit viel Zähneknirschen gegeben hatte.

Und vor allem würde John in den nächsten Wochen wieder mit einem Film beschäftigt sein, was noch mehr Stress bedeutete. Na ja, in diesem Sinne war es vielleicht besser, die Sache gleich zu erledigen, damit zumindest dieser private Druck von ihm genommen wurde. Das ließ sich alles klären. Adam war klar, dass John alles stehen und liegen lassen würde, sobald er von der Verletzung erfahren hatte - was er mittlerweile wohl hatte, weil Jeff ja mit ihm telefoniert hatte. Adam fühlte irrsinnige Sehnsucht in sich aufsteigen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er sich noch ziemlich viele Stunden gedulden musste, bis er seinen Geliebten wieder in die Arme schließen konnte. Aber Geduld aufzubringen war etwas, das er in den letzten Minuten bereits gewöhnt geworden war.

Endlich kam Dr. Andrews zu seiner Liege und lächelte ihm zu. „Auf zum Röntgen!", meinte er geschäftig, und Adam atmete auf. Er schaffte es sogar, das Lächeln zu erwidern, auch wenn ihm mittlerweile die Energie zu schwinden begann. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, und der Nachricht des Arztes nach war er noch nicht vorbei. „Gut", antwortete er gespielt enthusiastisch, „noch länger, und ich wäre aufgestanden und gegangen." Die Miene des Arztes verdüsterte sich, er verzog die Mundwinkel nach unten, schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wirst du vermutlich einige Zeit lang nur mit Krücken können, fürchte ich. So viel kann ich schon sagen." Adam erschauerte ob dieser kryptischen Meldung, doch er beschloss, erst einmal die Untersuchungen abzuwarten. Eigentlich tat das normalerweise auch der Arzt, aber eine Pause würde sowieso unumgänglich sein.

**Samstag, 4. Juli 2009, Kingsford Smith International Airport, Sydney/Australien, 17:15**

Dass sich neun Kilometer so ziehen konnten, hätte John niemals gedacht. Gut, er war direkt in die Rushhour gekommen und hatte sich nur dementsprechend langsam fortbewegen können, aber trotzdem. Er hatte auch mit dieser Verzögerung noch mehr als genug Zeit, bis das Flugzeug ging. Bis um achtzehn Uhr würde er wohl eingecheckt haben. Natürlich beschäftigte sich sein Kopf überhaupt nicht mit der Fahrt oder der Tatsache, wann sein Flugzeug sich auf den Weg nach Amerika machte. Das alles würde automatisch ablaufen. Er würde seinen Mietwagen abstellen, sein Ticket, das ihm der Rezeptzionist des Hotels freundlicherweise vorbestellt hatte, abholen und den Check-in erledigen.

Er war froh, dass Pat Patterson und Vince, mit dem er natürlich auch noch telefoniert hatte, keine Einwände gegen seine frühere Abreise angebracht hatten. Vince hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass er damit ohnehin schon gerechnet hatte. Von Adams Verletzung wusste er bereits, auch wenn noch nicht endgültig geklärt war, was er tatsächlich erlitten hatte. Anscheinend waren die Untersuchungen noch nicht abgeschlossen, und auch der Chef wartete aufgeregt auf das, was ihm Doktor Andrews schlussendlich mitteilen würde - und vor allem, wie lange Adam wirklich ausfallen würde. Immerhin hatte man auf lange Sicht mit ihm geplant, und das würde man jetzt alles umschreiben müssen, sollte Adam tatsächlich ausfallen. Doch Dr. Andrews hatte ihm in diesem Sinne keine großen Hoffnungen gemacht: Eine Pause für Edge war beinahe unumgänglich, sollte sich sein Verdacht eines Bänderrisses bestätigen.

Es war bereits verdammt spät in Connecticut, doch Vince würde sich mit seiner Tochter Stephanie, die das Booking und die Storylines als Hauptverantwortliche innehatte, in Telefonkonferenz garantiert die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen. Immerhin musste er sich ohnehin ein Szenario überlegen, wie er Adam aus den Shows schreiben konnte, nachdem Smackdown am Dienstag aufgezeichnet worden war. Sie hatten doch einige Zeit, denn auch nächste Woche würde eine Aufzeichnung gesendet werden. Nur mussten sie sich überlegen, wie sie die Tag Team-Titel auf ein anderes Team bekommen konnten. Aber das war nicht Johns Aufgabe, auch wenn ihn doch interessierte, wie das Ganze schlussendlich aussehen würde.

Nachdem die Sache rund um seine frühere Abreise positiv erledigt worden war, hatte John sich an Paul gewandt und doch ziemlich schadenfroh gegrinst. Was in ihm vorgegangen war, wusste er nicht, doch er schob es darauf, dass sein Gefühlsleben einfach vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht worden war. Er hatte es einfach nicht lassen können, Paul noch ein paar Sätze zu sagen, nachdem dieser schon das Match in die Hand hatte nehmen wollen. „Du willst dich beweisen?", hatte er gefragt, und Paul hatte ihn angestarrt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Anscheinend hatte er bereits geahnt, dass ihm Johns Erklärungen nicht gefallen würden. „Du hast heute abend die Gelegenheit dazu. Denn du bestreitest ein Handicapmatch. Ich fliege nach Hause. Viel Spaß dabei und schöne Grüße von Vince."

Damit hatte er ihn stehen gelassen. Paul hatte ihm lange hinterher gestarrt, während John aus der Halle in den Backstagebereich gegangen war, um sich von den Leuten, die er mochte oder zumindest gut leiden konnte, zu verabschieden. Hinter sich hatte er noch gehört, wie Paul voller Wut aus der Arena gestürmt war, lautstark nach Pat schreiend, damit ihm dieser erklärte, seit wann John die Showplanung übernommen hatte. John hatte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen können, auch wenn die traurigen Mienen der Kollegen im Backstagebereich seine Laune sofort wieder gedrückt hatten.

Natürlich hatten alle es bereits erfahren, und niemand hatte erbost reagiert, weil er ein paar Tage früher nach Hause flog. Er war sehr dankbar für die Unterstützung gewesen, vor allem für die Besserungswünsche für Adam, die er ihm auf jeden Fall ausrichten sollte. Alle hatten ihn umarmt, als würden sie ihn für Monate nicht mehr sehen. Irgendwie wunderte er sich immer wieder darüber. Das Wrestling war ein Business für Einzelgänger, und trotzdem hatte er enge Freunde gefunden, auf die er sich verlassen konnte. Besonders Mickie hielt ihn extrem lange fest, doch es wunderte ihn nicht. Die Frau hielt immer zu ihm, egal in welcher Situation. Paul blieb aus Protest in seiner Garderobe, auch das war nichts, was John nicht erwartet hatte.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln riss John sich aus den Erinnerungen, als er den Parkplatz des Mietwagenservice erreicht hatte. Er stieg aus, holte sein Gepäck, gab den Schlüssel bei der Angestellten des Service ab, bezahlte das Auto und machte sich auf den Weg ins Flughafengebäude, um die lange Reise zurück in die USA anzutreten. Es würde schwer werden, weil er sich extreme Sorgen machte, aber immerhin war er schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Geliebten. John wusste, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Nichts und niemand hätte ihn davon abgehalten, jetzt bei seinem Verlobten zu sein. Und trotz der Situation zauberte der Gedanke an Mickies Idee und die Tatsache, dass der Termin doch halten würde, ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

**Samstag, 4. Juli 2009, Sharp Memorial Hospital, San Diego/Kalifornien, 00:24**

Gott, dieses Krankenhaus wurde ihm mit jeder Sekunde verhasster … Nun bereits mit unverhohlener Aggressivität schaute Adam sich in der Notaufnahme um, während Dr. Andrews sich mit einigen Angestellten unterhielt. Es gefiel dem Kanadier gar nicht, dass er noch immer warten musste. Und wo zum Teufel war eigentlich Steph? Die hatte er in dem ganzen Trubel noch gar nicht gesehen. Gut, die Storyline-Verantwortliche hatte jetzt vermutlich eine Menge zu tun, weil sie ihn aus den Shows schreiben musste. Wenigstens hatte er etwas, mit dem er sich beschäftigen konnte - er dachte an die Kollegen und Vorgesetzten. Aber nun schien man ohnehin ein Einsehen mit ihm zu haben, denn der WWE-Arzt kam zu ihm, gefolgt von zwei Krankenschwestern, und teilte ihm mit: „Los geht's!" Adam musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um kein „Na endlich!" auszustoßen. Dem Arzt allein gegenüber hätte er es getan, doch zwei fremden Krankenschwestern gegenüber hielt er sich dann doch zurück.

Irgendwie begann nun doch Angst ihn in Beschlag zu nehmen. Immerhin hatte er keine Ahnung, wie lange er jetzt wirklich ausfallen würde und was er sich überhaupt getan hatte. Er wusste, dass es etwas Ärgeres sein musste, weil sie ins Krankenhaus gefahren waren, aber er hoffte, dass es nicht zu schlimm sein würde. Doch wegen der Verletzung würde ihm wenigstens bald Aufklärung zuteil werden. Er spürte sein Herz heftig klopfen, musste schlucken, als er in das Röntgenzimmer gefahren wurde und in wenigen Minuten erfahren würde, wie viel er sich bei dem Fehler tatsächlich ruiniert hatte. Unbewusst schickte er ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, obwohl er eigentlich überhaupt nicht gläubig war. Doch allein diese Aktion zeigte, wie groß seine Sorgen tatsächlich waren.

Wieder griff seine Hand nach dem Medaillon, und diese Geste gab ihm wie immer die Ruhe zurück. Immerhin hatte er John an seiner Seite, und dieser würde ihn unterstützen, egal, was das Ergebnis der Untersuchung sein würde.

Noch mehr hasste er das Ganze, als er den Bleigürtel übergestreift bekam. Aber zumindest musste er das Medaillon nicht ablegen, weil nur sein Unterleib im Apparat sein würde. Im nächsten Moment drehte Dr. Andrews ihm leicht den Fuß, damit auf den Röntgenbildern ein besserer Blickwinkel des Innenlebens zu sehen sein würde, und Adam schrie auf.

**Samstag, 4. Juli 2009, Sharp Memorial Hospital, San Diego/Kalifornien, 21:45**

Zwanzig Stunden in einem Flugzeug zu verbringen war John zwar gewöhnt, doch diese Reise war extrem anstrengend gewesen. Schon allein deshalb, weil es sein zweiter Flug innerhalb von zwei Tagen gewesen war. Sie waren ja erst gestern aus Auckland gekommen, und jetzt hatte er gerade eine Reise rund um die halbe Welt hinter sich gebracht. Der Gedanke, dass er zu seinem schwer verletzten Verlobten unterwegs war, hatte natürlich auch nicht wirklich zu seiner Ruhe beigetragen, und so hatte John ziemlich viel Zeit zwischen Wachen und Schlafen verbracht. Er hatte sich einen Film nach dem Anderen angeschaut in der Hoffnung, dass ihn wenigstens einer von diesen endgültig zur Ruhe kommen lassen würde, doch natürlich hatte er absolut keine Chance gehabt. Dementsprechend fertig schleppte er sich jetzt in das Krankenhaus, in dem sein Verlobter behandelt wurde.

Vor allem machte ihm die Zeitverschiebung zu schaffen. Siebzehn Stunden waren nicht einfach zu überwinden, egal, wie oft man auch durch die Weltgeschichte flog. In Hawaii hatte er dann noch fünf Stunden auf seinen Anschlussflug warten dürfen. Gern hätte er mit Adam telefoniert, doch weil dieser ja noch im Krankenhaus lag, waren Telefone dort natürlich nicht erlaubt. Also hatte er mit seiner Familie telefoniert, sie über die Verletzung informiert und die Bande gebeten, sich auf eine eventuelle Verlegung des Termins einzustellen und auch die restlichen Gäste von einer solchen zu informieren, sollte es wirklich dazu kommen. Da John ja selbst noch nicht wusste, wie Adams Verletzung wirklich aussah, konnte er keine näheren Angaben machen, doch er instruierte seine Angehörigen, sich bereit zu halten. Danach hatte er seinen MP3-Player eingeschaltet und sich von der Musik berieseln lassen, war froh gewesen, dass er neutrale Kleidung trug, durch die ihn, wenn er den Kopf gesenkt hatte, niemand so leicht als den WWE-Superstar erkennen konnte, der er war.

An einem Kiosk hatte er sich das neue WWE-Magazin zugelegt, auch wenn er das ja normalerweise von der Firma bekam, wenn er es haben wollte. Daran hatte er jedoch nicht gedacht, und da er jetzt eine Beschäftigung benötigte, hatte er sich das Magazin besorgt und es aufmerksam durchgelesen. Ein Interview mit Jason hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, und besonders der Satz eines Reporters, mit dem dieser eine seiner Fragen eingeleitet hatte, hatte ihn ziemlich erstaunt. Das war etwas, das Adam mit ihm noch nie besprochen hatte, und irgendwie tat das doch ein bisschen weh. Aber John tröstete sich - er hatte in den nächsten Tagen genügend Zeit, sich unter vier Augen mit ihm über diese überraschenden Pläne zu unterhalten.

Und jetzt fiel trotz eines Zwanzig-Stunden-Flugs und eines fünfstündigen Aufenthalts auf dem Flughafen von Honolulu plötzlich jegliche Müdigkeit von John Cena ab, als er in das Krankenhaus stürmte, in dem sein Verlobter lag. Er musste sich wirklich zurückhalten, um nicht an die Rezeption zu laufen und die Frau hinter dem Tresen anzuschreien und damit in seiner grenzenlosen Besorgnis fälschlicherweise etwas auszusprechen, das mit Absprache der WWE geheim gehalten wurde - eben, dass er mit Adam zusammen war, der in den Shows sein Erzfeind war -, doch er hielt sich zurück. Immerhin hatte sein Vater ihm Umgangsformen beigebracht, und diese vergaß er niemals. Außerdem wusste man ja nie, ob die Leute ihn nicht kannten. Schlechte PR konnte er überhaupt nicht gebrauchen, und ein Outing, weil er vor lauter Sorgen nicht mehr klar hatte denken können, noch viel weniger.

Sobald ihm die Frau die Zimmernummer mitgeteilt hatte, ging er weiter, warf ein „Danke" über die Schulter. Der Taxifahrer trug ihm das Gepäck hinterher, er nahm ihm die Koffer ab und bezahlte die Fahrt. Wäre der Typ ihm nicht nachgerannt, hätte John sogar darauf vergessen. So schleppte er nun die Koffer zum Lift und wartete ungeduldig, dass der Aufzug ins Erdgeschoss kam.

Adam wusste nicht, womit er sich noch beschäftigen sollte. Aufstehen durfte er nicht, sein Handy funktionierte nicht - außerdem hatten die Leute, die er anrufen hätte können, anderes zu tun, als ihn zu beschäftigen, weil er nichts mit sich anzufangen wusste -, er hatte nichts zum Lesen und auch seine Gitarre befand sich in seinem Hotelzimmer. Er trug nichts am Leib als ein dämliches Krankenhaushemd, nachdem ihm eine Krankenschwester sogar noch den Slip ausgezogen hatte - wofür das, er hatte ja keine Geschlechtskrankheit oder so! -, und im TV lief auch nichts Gutes. Er wandte seinen Blick zum Fenster und starrte auf die Skyline San Diegos, dieser Stadt, die ihm jetzt so dermaßen auf die Nerven ging, dass er sofort abgereist wäre, wäre das möglich gewesen. Müde war er auch nicht, dafür war der Tag viel zu aufregend gewesen. Zwar hatte er im Rest der Nacht nicht viel geschlafen, aber müde war er ganz und gar nicht.

Gut, wie hätte er nach der niederschmetternden Diagnose des Arztes auch schlafen können? Er hatte mit dem, was Dr. Andrews ihm mitgeteilt hatte, zwar insgeheim gerechnet, doch er hatte doch einen leichten Schock erhalten, als er tatsächlich mit Worten vernommen hatte, was er erlitten hatte und wie lange seine Auszeit vermutlich andauern würde. Sieben Monate - das hieß, er würde frühestens zum _Royal Rumble_ 2010 zurückkehren können. Gott, hoffentlich ging sich das aus! Nicht, dass das Ganze noch länger dauerte und er vielleicht die _Wrestlemania_ versäumte. Das wäre dann seine dritte, die er verpasste, weil er verletzt war. Gut, so weit wollte er gar nicht denken. Die Prognose betrug sieben Monate, und an eine eventuelle längere Auszeit wollte er keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwenden. Sein linker Fuß war dick verbunden und hochgelagert, auch, damit er ihn nicht bewegen und belasten konnte. Eigentlich war er ein Mensch, der gern herumlief, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, und er hasste es, dass dies jetzt nicht möglich war. Irgendwie fühlte Adam sich gefangen.

Leise stöhnend griff er zur Fernbedienung und schaltete das Gerät ein. Was sollte er denn Anderes tun, als sich von dem Programm berieseln zu lassen? Eigentlich hatte er keinen Bock, schon wieder fernzusehen, aber mehr gab es für ihn nicht zu tun. Als WWE-Superstar hatte er natürlich ein Privatzimmer, und der einzige Besuch, den er bisher gehabt hatte, war Dr. Andrews gewesen. Jason war leider gestern schon nach Hause gefahren, genauso wie der Rest des Kaders. Es wunderte ihn, dass ihn nicht mal Rey besuchte, der wohnte ja in San Diego, aber wahrscheinlich hatte auch er anderes zu tun. Adam verfluchte sich wieder einmal selbst für den Fehler, der ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte.

Ohne wirkliche Begeisterung zappte er durch die Kanäle, musste sich ein Gähnen verbeißen, das mehr das Programm betraf als seine Müdigkeit. Wenigstens lief kein Wrestling, die Smackdown-Aufzeichnung war bereits vor Stunden gesendet worden. Sich selbst, als er noch hatte laufen können, zu sehen, hätte er jetzt noch weniger ausgehalten als das normale Programm. Schließlich fand er irgendeine stupide Comedysendung, die ihm wenigstens ein bisschen Unterhaltung bot, auch wenn seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht wirklich auf dem Inhalt der Show lag.

Je näher John dem Zimmer kam, desto größer wurde seine Vorfreude. Er wusste, dass es ein negativer Anlass war, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, vorzeitig und vollkommen überhastet nach Amerika zurückzukommen, doch ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt war, dass er mehr Zeit mit seinem Geliebten verbringen konnte. Langsam spürte er, wie seine Müdigkeit zurückkehrte, doch bald würde er in einem Zimmer mit Adam sein. Die Schwestern würden ihm sicher das zusätzliche Bett bringen, um das er gebeten hatte, doch er hatte zur Rezeptzionistin gemeint, dass er zuerst mit Adam sprechen wolle. Er wollte wissen, worauf er sich einstellen musste. Und das wollte er nur von ihm selbst erfahren.

Er verzichtete darauf, anzuklopfen, sobald er vor der Tür stand. Er wollte Adam nur noch sehen. Am liebsten wäre er einfach in den Raum gestürzt, doch erschrecken wollte er seinen Geliebten auch nicht. Trotz des schlimmen Anlasses, der ihn nach Amerika zurückgebracht hatte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus, sein Herzschlag wurde ob der Aufregung schneller. John stellte die Koffer auf den Boden vor dem Zimmer. Die würde er sofort holen, nachdem er Adam begrüßt hatte. Sein Geliebter war wichtiger als alles andere. Für eine Sekunde holte er Luft, bevor er die Tür aufriss und fragte: „Langweilig?"

* * *

„Langweilig?"

Am liebsten wäre Adam aufgesprungen, sobald er dieses Wort vernommen hatte. Diese wunderbare tiefe Stimme, die es soeben ausgesprochen hatte, hätte er immer und überall erkannt. Ja, er wäre gern aufgestanden. Doch natürlich verhinderte die Tatsache, dass sein Bein hochgelagert und bewegungsunfähig gemacht worden war, dieses Vorhaben. Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, er blickte dem Mann, der ihn vor wenigen Sekunden angesprochen hatte, voller Freude entgegen, streckte die Arme aus, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er so schnell wie möglich herkommen sollte. Sein Herz begann wild zu klopfen, während er beobachtete, wie John seine Koffer ins Zimmer stellte und die Tür schloss. „Gibt es hier ein _Bitte nicht stören_-Schild?", fragte er scherzhaft, doch dann rannte er auch schon zum Bett, zog Adam an sich und küsste ihn mit einer Intensität, die seit Stunden in ihm geschlummert hatte, die sich eigentlich in ihm aufgebaut hatte, seit er Adam verlassen hatte, um nach Australien zu fliegen.

Wie lange John über das Bett gebeugt dastand und Adam einfach nur an sich gezogen hielt, wusste er nicht. Er wollte nicht auf die Uhr sehen. Das war nicht nötig, sie hatten eine Menge Zeit. Immer wieder kostete John von Adams Mund, schob langsam die Zunge in die warme Höhle, traf ihr Gegenstück, verwickelte es in aufregende Bewegungen, als wäre es das letzte Mal, dass er Adam so küssen konnte. John vergrub seine Hände in Adams dichter blonder Mähne, um seine Lippen noch näher an seinen zu spüren, hätte sich am liebsten nie wieder von ihm getrennt. Hier war der Mann, den er liebte, der Mann, den er heiraten würde, der Mann, der ihm mehr bedeutete als jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt.

Irgendwann schaffte John es, seinen Mund von Adams zu lösen. Nicht, dass er es wollte, doch weil er in einer ziemlich anstrengenden Position dastand, bekam er langsam Rückenschmerzen. Außerdem hatte er doch noch einige Dinge zu klären, und irgendwann musste er damit mal anfangen. Je früher er wusste, woran er war, desto besser war es. Immerhin gab es in den nächsten Tagen vermutlich einiges umzuorganisieren. „Hey Baby", flüsterte er lächelnd, während er dem Kanadier in die Augen blickte, seine Hand über Adams Wange streichelte. Adam erwiderte den Gruß, bevor er sich zurücklehnte und wartete, womit sein Verlobter das Gespräch beginnen würde. John richtete sich auf und holte sich einen Stuhl, griff jedoch sofort nach Adams Hand, sobald er saß.

Adam stellte den Fernseher aus - Gott sei Dank musste er sich diesen Mist, den andere als Unterhaltung betitelten, jetzt nicht mehr antun! -, schaltete das Licht, das sich neben seinem Bett befand, an, um John besser sehen zu können. Der Schein flammte auf und machte John vollkommen sichtbar. Für eine Sekunde rang Adam um Luft, als er sah, wie John beisammen war. Er kannte ihn gut, und es erschreckte ihn, dass der Mann doch ziemlich fertig aussah. Gut, wer wäre nach diesem Flug nicht fertig gewesen? Man merkte John sein Alter doch ziemlich an, wenn er weit gereist war. Irgendwie bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen - es war schließlich sein Fehler gewesen, der John dazu gebracht hatte, Hals über Kopf einen Zwanzig-Stunden-Flug auf sich zu nehmen. Aber gut, er hätte es genauso gemacht, hätte man ihm eine solche Nachricht überbracht.

„Es ist so schön, dass du da bist, John", begann Adam das Gespräch, nachdem John dies auch nach einer Minute nicht getan hatte. Er streckte die Arme nach seinem Geliebten aus und genoss es, als John sich in die Umarmung sinken ließ und sich minutenlang nur an ihn schmiegte. „Du hast mir so gefehlt." Immer wieder musste Adam derartige Worte flüstern. Es bedeutete ihm so viel, dass John diese Reise auf sich genommen hatte, und das teilte er ihm schließlich auch noch mit, während sein Lebensgefährte sich aufrichtete. „Kein Problem", meinte dieser schulterzuckend und drückte einen Kuss auf Adams Hand, „ich hätte nicht weitermachen können, nachdem Jeff mich angerufen hat. Die Anderen machen sich natürlich auch irrsinnige Sorgen. Ich soll dich von allen schön grüßen und dir gute Besserung wünschen." Adam nickte dankbar, dann hielt er Johns Hand weiterhin fest, genoss einfach die körperliche Nähe seines Lebensgefährten.

Johns Blick wanderte über das bandagierte Bein, das unter der Decke hervorschaute. Wieder einmal nahm ihn tiefstes Mitgefühl in Beschlag. Gott, gerade Adam hatte es nicht verdient, schon wieder aussetzen zu müssen! Dieser Mann gab alles für seine Karriere, und das war es, was er zurückbekam? Das war einfach unfair. Fest hielt er dessen Hand in seiner, fast um Adam Kraft zu geben, obwohl dieser so aussah, als hätte er sie nicht nötig. John sah ihm an, dass ihm die ganze Situation tierisch auf die Nerven ging, doch er schien sich damit abgefunden zu haben. Gut, was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Der Mann aus Massachusetts sprach den Kanadier wieder an. Immerhin wollte er erfahren, worauf er sich einstellen musste. „Also, Baby, jetzt klär mich auf. Was ist passiert und wie lange musst du aussetzen?" John hätte alles darum gegeben, dieses Gespräch nicht führen zu müssen, aber die Verletzung war passiert. Jetzt mussten sie damit umgehen.

Adam verzog die Mundwinkel nach unten. Es ärgerte ihn, zu wissen, was diese Verletzung nach sich zog. Eine Pause, vermutlich eine OP mit nachfolgender langwieriger Reha, obwohl da auch noch die andere Möglichkeit war … Doch das würde er mit John besprechen, und zu zweit würden sie entscheiden, was das bessere Vorgehen sein würde. Zuerst würde er ihn jedoch mal auf den aktuellsten Stand bringen. „Also, wie das Ganze passiert ist, wird dir Jeff sicher erzählt haben." John nickte, konzentrierte sich ganz auf Adams Worte, erlaubte sich nicht, die Müdigkeit, die sich in ihm befand, endgültig von sich Besitz ergreifen zu lassen. Schlafen konnte er, wenn das Ganze geklärt war. Adam war wichtiger als Schlaf, Adam war wichtiger als alles Andere.

„Er ist vom Seil gesprungen, und ich bin einfach falsch aufgetreten, als ich ihn auffangen sollte, und umgeknickt. Ende vom Lied: Es steht eine siebenmonatige Auszeit im Raum. Meine Achillessehne ist gerissen, und es steht ziemlich sicher eine OP bevor, wenn ich das will. Das ist eine der schwersten Verletzungen, von denen man zurückkommen kann." John nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Er war hochkonzentriert, damit ihm ja nichts entging. Etwas Anderes blieb ihm sowieso nicht übrig - wenn er sich nicht konzentrierte, würde er auf der Stelle einschlafen. Also versuchte er weiterhin, seinem Geliebten zuzuhören, denn in diesem Moment fuhr Adam fort, bemühte sich, positiv zu klingen, was ihm auch gelang. Er war sich sicher, dass er zurückkehren würde - egal, wie schwer und karrierebedrohend die Verletzung auch war. Er hatte schon mehrere schwere Verletzungen durchgestanden und war immer zurückgekommen - dieses Mal würde keine Ausnahme sein.

Außerdem war da noch eine andere Option, und diese teilte er John sofort mit, versuchte, überzeugend zu wirken, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht wirklich eine gute Idee wäre, sie zu versuchen. „Aber es gibt eine andere Möglichkeit: Ich könnte durch die Verletzung arbeiten, müsste mit einem Spezialschuh antreten und keine Pause machen. Und auch keine OP haben." Er konnte deutlich erkennen, wie Johns Miene zweifelnd wurde, sah, wie er einen kleinen Blick auf den dicken Verband warf, in dem Adams linker Fuß steckte. Ja, Adam wusste selbst, dass das vermutlich keine gute Idee war, wollte er verhindern, Folgeschäden zu haben, aber andererseits … seine Karriere im Ring bedeutete ihm alles, und außerdem hätte die zweite Option auch noch bedeutet, dass sie den nächsten Samstag nicht absagen mussten, weil er gehen konnte …

In Johns Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Das alles klang schön, aber extremst riskant. Die Spezialschuhe nahm man, wenn das Band _angerissen_, nicht, wenn es komplett gerissen war. Ja, es war eine Möglichkeit, dass der Termin hielt, aber andererseits … nein, das war es nicht wert, dass sich Adam seine Gesundheit und damit seine Karriere ruinierte. Nein, gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken, dass es eine zweite Option gab. Mit einer _solchen_ Verletzung weiterzuarbeiten war alles andere als eine gute Idee. „Was meint der Arzt dazu?", erkundigte er sich also, um sämtliche Punkte auszuräumen, bevor sie eine Entscheidung trafen. „Hat er dich über die Risiken aufgeklärt?" Adam nickte. Dr. Andrews war während des halben Vormittags bei ihm gewesen, hatte ihm seine Möglichkeiten immer und immer wieder erklärt, jedoch betont, dass er ein extremes Risiko in Kauf nahm, wenn er die Operation umging.

John veränderte seine Position so, dass er Adam in die Augen blicken konnte. Für ihn gab es keine andere Möglichkeit als jene, dass Adam eine Operation über sich ergehen ließ. Er wusste, wie es war, durch Verletzungen zu arbeiten, immerhin hatte er letztes Jahr seinen Genickbruch bereits beim _SummerSlam_ erlitten und danach noch ein paar Shows gemacht. Er hatte erst eine Pause genommen, als er eines Morgens seinen linken Arm nicht mehr hatte bewegen können. Er hatte am Abend noch eine Show absolviert, doch seinem Tag Team-Partner die meiste Arbeit überlassen. Er hatte nichts riskieren wollen und war sofort nach der Show ins nächste Krankenhaus gefahren. Dieses Warnsignal war selbst ihm zu viel gewesen, denn die Taubheit hatte während des ganzen Tags nicht nachgelassen. Er wusste selbst, dass er viel zu früh zurückgekommen war, doch das war das Los eines Wrestlers. Die Show zählte, der Mensch selbst stand zurück.

Ja, die Nachwirkungen einer zu frühen Rückkehr spürte er selbst auch oft genug. Sein Brustmuskel, den er sich vor zwei Jahren gerissen hatte, tat ihm heute noch weh, auch wenn er mittlerweile imstande war, diese Schmerzen zu verdrängen. Damals war er Champion gewesen, und bei der letzten RAW-Liveshow vor dem PPV war diese Verletzung passiert. Auch damals hatte John angeboten, den PPV mitzumachen, um seinen Titel anständig zu verlieren, doch die WWE hatte es ihm verboten, den WWE-Titel für vakant erklärt und beim _No Mercy_ am Wochenende ein Turnier ausgerufen, um einen neuen Champion zu küren, der schlussendlich Randy Orton geheißen hatte. Mittlerweile war John froh über diese Vorgehensweise - er wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie er beisammen wäre, hätte er dieses eine Match noch gemacht. Mit den Folgen ihres Sports, den negativen Seiten ihrer aller Leidenschaft, mussten sie alle leben, doch man musste die erlittenen Verletzungen ja nicht noch schlimmer machen.

„Was willst du tun?", fragte er leise, konnte seine Nervosität deutlich fühlen. Seine Hand griff stärker zu, drückte Adams unbewusst ein bisschen zusammen, doch diesen störte es nicht. Er wusste, dass auch John momentan psychisch angegriffen war. Immerhin bedeutete eine Pause immer noch, dass sie den Termin vielleicht doch absagen mussten. Den Termin, der ihnen beiden so viel bedeutete. Mickies Idee war sehr gut, doch es stand in den Sternen, ob sie tatsächlich umsetzbar sein würde. Adam lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und starrte an die Decke. Ein ratloses Seufzen hob seine Brust. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, John", meinte er ehrlich und wandte den Blick wieder seinem Verlobten zu. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." „Besser wäre es natürlich, die Operation machen zu lassen. Es ist ein viel zu großes Risiko, mit diesem Stiefel anzutreten. Außerdem ist doch immer noch dein Knie verletzt. Wenn du dir da auch noch etwas tust, fällst du sicher noch länger aus." Nachdenklich hörte Adam ihm zu. Diese ganzen Dinge hatte er sich selbst schon unzählige Male durch den Kopf gehen lassen, doch sie aus Johns Mund zu hören, ließ ihm das Ganze doch noch einmal in allen Facetten ins Bewusstsein kommen.

Trotzdem war da die andere Möglichkeit, und Adam war nicht bereit, sie so einfach außer Acht zu lassen. Adam setzte an, um seine Sicht der Dinge zu schildern, obwohl er wusste, dass John seine Einwände wahrscheinlich nicht gelten lassen würde. Der Mann war ein Gesundheitsfanatiker - bei sich selbst genauso wie bei anderen. „Aber ich _kann_ antreten, John", hielt er dagegen, „Vince braucht mich. Die Tag Team-Storyline hat gerade so gut angefangen." John stieß einen abfälligen Laut aus. „Deine Gesundheit ist wichtiger als Vince oder diese Storyline." Ihm war klar, dass das gerade der Richtige sagte, der während seiner Verletzungspausen eigentlich nur unterwegs gewesen war, um wenigstens Promotion zu machen, der ein paar Stunden nach seiner Genickoperation zu den Smackdown-Kollegen gefahren war, um sie zu besuchen, aber wenn es um andere Leute ging, war er viel mehr besorgt, als wenn es ihn selbst betraf.

„Das Ganze ist viel zu unsicher, Baby", führte er Adam ins Gedächtnis, „wenn dir noch etwas passiert, kannst du deine Karriere vielleicht ganz beenden. Du wirst nicht jünger." Adam verdrehte die Augen. „Danke schön", antwortete er sarkastisch und streckte John gespielt beleidigt die Zunge heraus. John musste lachen, weil er wusste, wie sehr Adam es hasste, auf diese Tatsache hingewiesen zu werden. Ihr Altersunterschied von vier Jahren war immer wieder ein Gesprächspunkt, und oft verwendete John diese Tatsache, um Adam ein bisschen aufzuziehen. Jetzt war jedoch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür - dafür war die Situation viel zu ernst. „Zurück zum Thema", beschloss er, „ich würde die OP machen lassen. Das Andere ist zu unsicher. Ich weiß, dass du nicht wieder aussetzen willst, Adam, aber es ist nötig." Der Kanadier schüttelte den Kopf, während ein Seufzen seine Brust hob. „Es geht ja nicht nur um meine Karriere", merkte er an, und John musste lächeln. Natürlich - auch der nächste Samstag war ein Thema.

Dann lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, atmete langgezogen aus, um ein bisschen Zeit zu gewinnen. Sie mussten jeden Punkt ausräumen, bevor sie sich endgültig für eine Vorgehensweise entscheiden konnten. „Wir können es verschieben", meinte er nachdenklich, „das ist kein Problem. Ich muss nur die Leute informieren." Adam stieß ein Seufzen aus. Diese Möglichkeit gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Sie hatten die Hochzeit ohnehin schon einmal verschoben. Eigentlich hatten sie rund um die _Wrestlemania_ heiraten wollen, doch das hatte Vince mit dem Vorwand, dass die Arbeit zu diesem Zeitpunkt wichtiger sei, weil es dieses Event zu promoten galt und sie dort ja als Gegner ein Triple Threat-Match, in das als dritter Mann The Big Show involviert gewesen war, bestreiten sollten, verboten. Also hatten sie diese Idee schleunigst wieder verworfen. Und jetzt sollten sie die Zeremonie noch einmal absagen?

Nein, das fand er ganz und gar nicht gut, und das drückten seine nächsten Worte auch aus. „Na toll", maulte er, „sollen wir noch ein Jahr warten, bis wir mal wieder gemeinsam frei haben? Wir haben doch diesmal schon so gekämpft, damit Vince dich früher weglässt. Es reicht doch, dass wir das Ganze einmal abgesagt haben. Ich möchte es nicht schon wieder verschieben, John." John schloss kurz die Augen, er musste tief durchatmen in der Hoffnung, seine Müdigkeit zu bezwingen. Langsam fühlte er tatsächlich, wie seine Energie schwand. Gut, wer wäre nach einem Zwanzig-Stunden-Flug rund um die halbe Welt nicht erschöpft gewesen? Er bemühte sich, viel Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu bekommen, um wieder etwas wacher zu werden. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden, um das Fenster aufzureißen und frische Luft zu bekommen. Momentan war es gekippt. Der Sommer in San Diego war ziemlich heiß, und auch am späten Abend war es noch ziemlich schwül.

„Baby?", erkundigte sich Adam, und John schrak aus seiner leichten Müdigkeit hoch, entschuldigte sich, weil er nicht bei der Sache gewesen war. Adam grinste verständnisvoll, hob die Hand und legte sie an die Wange seines Geliebten. „Ich glaube, du solltest das Bett kommen lassen. Ich seh dir doch an, wie müde du bist. Du hast ja doch einen verdammt langen Flug hinter dir. Immerhin bist du gerade aus Australien gekommen!" John nickte ergeben - er wusste, dass sich Adam von seiner Besorgnis ohnehin nicht abbringen lassen würde. Ihm war zudem noch klar, dass der Kanadier ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil John wegen ihm diese extreme Reise auf sich genommen hatte. Aber er hätte es ja selbst nicht anders haben wollen. Immerhin hatte er sofort sämtliche Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um so schnell wie möglich nach San Diego kommen zu können.

Er musste sich wirklich anstrengen, um Adam weiterhin zuzuhören. Nachdem Adam ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, wurde auch John selbst klar, wie anstrengend die letzten Stunden gewesen waren. Auch Adams beruhigende Stimme trug noch einiges dazu bei - plötzlich hätte John auf der Stelle einschlafen können, doch er zwang sich, das nicht so offensichtlich werden zu lassen. Das schlug natürlich fehl. Adams Stimme drang nur noch wie durch eine Wattewand zu ihm durch. „Wir können morgen immer noch sprechen. Ich hab morgen noch eine Kernspintomografie, um wirklich allerletzte Gewissheit wegen des Bänderrisses zu bekommen." John verbiss sich ein Gähnen, griff schweigend nach dem Festapparat, um an der Rezeption anzurufen. Er war dem Krankenhaus irrsinnig dankbar, dass es ihm keine Schwierigkeiten machte, weil er ja offiziell kein Familienangehöriger des Patienten war. Gut, er wusste ja nicht, was Adam bekannt gegeben hatte. Konnte auch sein, dass dieser ihn als Angehörigen genannt hatte, auch wenn sie normalerweise extrem vorsichtig waren, wem sie so etwas mitteilten. Doch diese Situation war außergewöhnlich, da konnte man solche angestammten Vorgehensweisen schon einmal verändern. Auch jetzt war die Frau extrem freundlich und sagte ihm zu, dass das Bett in wenigen Minuten im Zimmer stehen würde.

Nach Ende des Telefonats ging John zu seinem Koffer, öffnete ihn, um sich ein T-Shirt und Shorts zu suchen. Er musste sich umziehen. Er fühlte sich alles andere als sauber, er sehnte sich nach einer Dusche, fühlte, dass sein T-Shirt ihm am Körper klebte. Trotz der späten Uhrzeit war es in Kalifornien noch verdammt heiß. Außerdem spürte er, wie seine Nacken- und Rückenmuskulatur sich zu verkrampfen begann. Zwei Krankenpfleger kamen in das Zimmer und schoben Johns heutige Ruhestätte herein, begrüßten das geheime Paar mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, platzierten das Bett direkt neben Adams, als würden sie ahnen, wie die Beiden zueinander standen, dass sie so nahe wie möglich nebeneinander schlafen wollten. John verwandte nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit darauf, er grinste kurz, dann ging er ins Badezimmer. Er streifte die Kleidung ab, ließ sie achtlos auf den Fliesenboden fallen.

Ein tiefer Atemzug hob Johns Brust, als er unter dem warmen Wasser stand und es auf sich prasseln ließ. Ja, genau das hatte ihm gefehlt. Erleichtert seufzte er auf, bevor er begann, sich zu waschen, es wirklich genoss, ein paar Minuten für sich zu sein und seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Das Wasser, das über seine Schultern, seine Brust und seinen Rücken lief, löste seine Verspannungen. Er fühlte sich erheblich besser. Zwar war da die Tatsache, dass Adam schwer verletzt war, doch John sah, dass sein Verlobter doch positiv gestimmt war. Er würde die OP und die Reha in Angriff nehmen und so hart wie es ging arbeiten, um so schnell wie möglich zurückzukommen. Es war bisher schließlich immer so gewesen. Adam konnte ohne Wrestling nicht leben, das war John klar. Er meinte immer, dass dies das Einzige sei, das er wirklich können würde, über etwas Anderes würde er gar nicht nachdenken. Die Auszeit war ein Muss, doch sie würde nicht ewig dauern. John war sich sicher, dass sie es überstehen würden. Etwas Anderes war ohnehin keine Option, und die Frage, ob er Adam beistehen sollte, stellte sich überhaupt nicht. Es war selbstverständlich für John, dass er in dieser schweren Zeit bei seinem Geliebten war.

John grinste, als er schließlich die Kabine verließ, sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften band und vor den Spiegel trat. Ja, die Dusche war eine hervorragende Idee gewesen, das Wasser hatte seine Müdigkeit weggespült, er fühlte sich extrem erfrischt, sah auch an seinen blauen, funkelnden Augen, dass sein körperlicher Zustand wieder besser war. Er hatte gar nicht wahrgenommen, wie sehr sein Bart in den letzten Stunden wieder hervorgekommen war. Normalerweise fühlte er sich schon mit einem leichten Bartschatten nicht wohl, doch diesmal war es ihm egal gewesen. Sein Blick schweifte auf der Suche nach seinem Rasierer durch das Badezimmer, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja nur ein T-Shirt und Shorts mit hereingenommen hatte, welche er jetzt anzog, auch das Shirt überstreifte.

Er kehrte zu Adam zurück, warf die Reisekleidung in den einen Koffer, nahm für einen Moment den Rasierer in die Hand, überlegte. Doch dann entschied er sich gegen eine Rasur. Das konnte er morgen noch genauso gut erledigen. Langsam sollten sie mal schlafen. Er wusste, dass Adam letzte Nacht nicht viel geschlafen haben konnte - immerhin hatte er einige Untersuchungen über sich ergehen lassen müssen, die sicher bis nach Mitternacht gedauert hatten, und war auch danach sicher nicht zur Ruhe gekommen -, und auch er selbst fühlte sich trotz der Dusche noch ziemlich gerädert. John setzte sich auf sein Bett, legte sich schließlich hin, zog die Decke über sich und griff nach Adams Hand. „Ich liebe dich, Baby", flüsterte er, „wir schaffen das schon. Und um die Hochzeit mach dir mal keine Gedanken. Deine Gesundheit ist jetzt wichtiger."

Adam stieß ein Stöhnen aus, doch er verbiss sich einen Einwand. Er wusste, dass John von dieser Meinung ohnehin nicht abrücken würde, also versuchte er gar nicht erst zu widersprechen. „Ich liebe dich auch, Schatz", flüsterte er, fühlte Johns Gegenwart stärker werden, als dieser sich über ihn beugte und ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. „Schlaf gut." „Du auch", lächelte der Mann aus Massachusetts, dann legte er sich hin.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, dann war im Zimmer regelmäßiges Atmen zu hören. Der vergangene Tag forderte seinen Tribut von beiden Männern, und diese gaben ihn gern.

**Montag, 6. Juli 2009, University Hospital, Birmingham/Alabama, 15:37**

Langsam kannte er den Park schon auswendig, wusste, wo jeder einzelne Baum stand, hatte sich bisher wahrscheinlich auf jede einzelne Bank gesetzt, die sich im Areal befand.

Immer wieder ging John durch die künstlich angelegten Grünflächen, versuchte, sich irgendwie von der Tatsache, dass sein Verlobter gerade in einem Operationssaal der weitläufigen Klinik lag und seine gerissene Achillessehne zusammengeflickt bekam, abzulenken. Er war schon ewig lange in der Cafeteria gewesen, doch nach dem dritten Kaffee hintereinander konnte er keinen mehr sehen. Also war John nach draußen gegangen. Die Sonne schien, und gern hätte er die Zeit genützt, um ein bisschen zu laufen, doch er wollte nicht riskieren, sich, wenn die OP vorüber war, nicht im Areal aufzuhalten. Er wollte sofort bei Adam sein, wenn dieser aus dem Saal kam. Der weiche Kiesboden des Gehweges war außerdem nicht wirklich für das Laufen geeignet - dafür brauchte er eher einen festen Untergrund -, er wollte nicht, dass er sich auch noch verletzte, weil er irgendwie zu Sturz gekommen war. Nein, dieses Risiko konnte er nicht eingehen.

Mit seiner Familie hatte er auch schon telefoniert, und diese wartete wie er selbst natürlich gespannt auf das Ende der Operation. Nach dem Eingriff würde John so schnell wie möglich mit Dr. Andrews sprechen, um abzuklären, ob sein Einfall durchführbar war oder nicht. Er hatte ihm gestern schon erzählt, was er vorhatte, doch der Arzt hatte gemeint, dass man das später besprechen könnte, dass er erst nach dem Eingriff fundierte Aussagen würde machen können. Zuerst musste man einmal die Operation über die Bühne bekommen, alles andere ließ sich danach weitaus besser klären, wenn die sichtbaren Ergebnisse vorhanden sein würden. Das hatte John natürlich verstanden und nicht weiter nachgefragt.

Er schrak auf, als sein Telefon läutete. Natürlich rechnete er damit, dass es jemand vom Krankenhaus sein würde, der ihn in den Aufwachraum beorderte, und irgendwie war er enttäuscht, als er _Mickie_ auf dem Display las. Aber natürlich nahm er das Gespräch an. Die Frau war schließlich immer imstande, ihn abzulenken, und das hatte er heute bitter nötig. John setzte sich auf eine der zahlreichen Bänke im Park, während er die Wrestlerin begrüßte, sich zurücklehnte und sich die Sonne auf das Gesicht scheinen ließ. „Hey", meinte Mickie, „gibt's was Neues?" John stieß einen Laut aus, der ihr eindeutig zeigte, dass dem nicht so war. „Er ist noch im OP", antwortete er, machte kein Hehl aus den Sorgen, die er sich machte, seit Jeff ihn angerufen hatte, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sich Adam schwer verletzt hatte.

Ihm war klar, wie er aussehen musste, und er setzte sich seine Sonnenbrille auf, um wenigstens nicht erkannt zu werden. Seine Stirn war, seit man Adam in den OP gefahren hatte, in Falten gelegt, seine Gesichtszüge waren angespannt, er ging seit Stunden durch den Park, hatte sich jetzt endlich mal hingesetzt, auch wenn er sofort nach dem Gespräch wieder aufstehen und weitergehen würde. „Es ist schrecklich", gestand er seiner besten Freundin, „hier zu sitzen und nichts tun zu können." Er seufzte aus der Tiefe seines Herzens auf, wischte sich über die Stirn, schloss kurz die Augen. „Du hast unser aller Mitleid, Süßer, wir wünschen dir alles Gute", lächelte Mickie, und John bedankte sich. Ja, genau deshalb bedeuteten ihm die Kollegen so ungemein viel. Man konnte sich einfach auf sie verlassen.

„Wie geht es euch?", erkundigte er sich, vor allem, um weitere Ablenkung zu finden. „Ach, wie immer", meinte Mickie gespielt nonchalant, doch John merkte ihrer Stimme an, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen war. Bitte nicht schon wieder ein Verletzter! „Was ist passiert?", hakte er sofort nach, schloss in schlechter Erwartung die Augen. Was war momentan los? Schon wieder ging der Verletzungsteufel durch die WWE, das war nicht zu fassen! „Ach, nichts Schlimmes", teilte sie ihm mit, „Ted hat Schmerzen in der Schulter, das war es. Man hat ihn aus ein paar Auftritten rausgenommen, jetzt geht es wieder besser, weil er nur als Codys Begleiter fungiert hat und nicht viel zu tun hatte. Sonst läuft alles normal."

John nickte. Wenigstens gab es Down Under keine weiteren gravierenden Probleme. Mit kleinen Verletzungen mussten sie alle umgehen. Und das, was die WWE mit Ted gemacht hatte, wunderte ihn gar nicht. Das war eine beliebte Vorgehensweise, wenn jemand eine leichte Verletzung hatte - entweder man nahm jemanden für ein paar Tage aus der Card und machte ihn zu einem Begleiter oder man steckte ihn in ein Tag Team. Da Ted und Cody als _Legacy_, Randy Ortons Stable, bereits ein solches Team waren, hatte man Ersteres getan. Aber irgendetwas anderes war noch - er kannte Mickie und wusste, wie sie war, wenn sie etwas zu berichten hatte. „Mach mir nichts vor, James", grinste John, als ihm klar wurde, dass ihre Neuigkeit, wenn sich keiner schwer verletzt hatte, wahrscheinlich etwas Positives sein würde, „das war noch nicht alles. Also, was ist los?"

Wieder einmal schaffte es Mickie Laree James, ihm seine Ruhe zurückzugeben, indem sie ihn nach kurzem Zögern - immerhin hatte John eigentlich anderes zu tun, als mit ihr zu telefonieren - in weitere Pläne einweihte und ihm schlussendlich eine Frage stellte, mit der John absolut nicht gerechnet hatte. Er freute sich extrem für sie und Candice, und er freute sich, weil sie zuerst an ihn gedacht hatten. Je länger sie sprach, desto mehr lächelte er. Ihm war klar, dass er selbst ihr nicht würde helfen können, doch er kannte da jemanden, der schon in seiner Biografie erwähnt hatte, solchen Plänen nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Er selbst hatte seine Prinzipien, die ein Aushelfen unmöglich machten, aber sein Verlobter würde sicher bereit sein, den beiden Frauen bei ihrem Problem zur Seite zu stehen.

**Montag, 6. Juli 2009, University Hospital, Birmingham/Alabama, 17:08**

Voller Aufregung stürzte John in den Aufwachraum, registrierte zuerst, dass Adam immer noch von der Narkose betäubt war, aussah, als würde er schlafen, nickte dem Personal im Raum kurz zu, bevor seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder einzig auf Adam lag. Dr. Andrews stand an seinem Bett, hatte gerade den Puls gemessen, drehte sich jetzt zu John um und lächelte ihn an. „Es hat alles bestens funktioniert", gab er bekannt, „es sind keinerlei Komplikationen aufgetreten." „Wie lange wird er ausfallen?", erkundigte sich John, während er an das Bett trat und zärtlich über Adams Handrücken strich, sofort den weißen Gips registrierte, der über die Verletzung gelegt worden war. „Die Prognose sind weiterhin sieben Monate", gab der Arzt bekannt, „in einem Monat kann er mit der Reha starten, wenn sich das Band wieder etwas stabilisiert hat. Solange muss er den Gips tragen und darf den Fuß nicht belasten. Fortbewegen darf er sich auf kurzen Strecken mit Krücken, auf längeren könnte man ihm einen Spezialschuh anpassen, der leichter zu handhaben wäre als die Krücken. Eine Manschette werden wir ihm auch noch geben. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass der Gips etwas hat und er dann keine Stütze mehr hat. Wie erwartet war die Sehne vollkommen gerissen."

John rieb sich nachdenklich über das Kinn, blickte dem Arzt prüfend in die Augen. Dass die Verletzung doch so schwer gewesen war, wunderte ihn nicht. „Dieser Spezialschuh …", fing er an, dann setzte er Dr. Andrews auseinander, was er vorhatte, stellte eine Frage nach der Anderen, um das alles genauestens abzuklären. Gott sei Dank hatte der Arzt keine Einwände, auch wenn er dem Ganzen doch etwas skeptisch gegenüberstand, weil Adam ja eigentlich den Knöchel überhaupt nicht belasten durfte. Doch nachdem John ihm versichert hatte, das Risiko absolut zu minimieren, indem Adam den Schuh tragen würde und sich nach Ende des Ganzen sofort hinsetzen würde, willigte er ein, den Schuh anzupassen und sich Johns Plänen nicht in den Weg zu stellen. Außerdem sah er, dass John das Ganze notfalls auch am Krankenbett durchgezogen hätte. Er verstand es. Immerhin hatten sie um diesen Termin extrem lange gekämpft, und nun, da dieses Datum doch schon seit einigen Wochen feststand, hätte nichts und niemand John davon abgebracht, ihn auch wahrzunehmen.

In diesem Moment rührte sich etwas im Bett, und sofort wandte John sich zur Ruhestätte, setzte sich auf die Kante und griff nach Adams Hand. Der Tropf, an dem der Kanadier noch hing, befand sich Gott sei Dank auf der anderen Seite. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam Adams Lippen, als er die Augen öffnete und sofort vom hellen Licht geblendet wurde. Langsam wandte er den Blick ab, barg sein Gesicht kurz im Kissen, blinzelte dann vorsichtig, um seine verschwommene Sicht zu klären. Er spürte einen festen Griff um seine Hand, drückte diese Hand, war froh, dass jemand bei ihm war. „Hey Baby", vernahm er da eine Stimme, und sofort erfüllte ein Glücksgefühl seinen gesamten Körper. Sein Blick klärte sich endlich, und er erkannte, dass John an seinem Bett saß und ihn anlächelte.

„Hey", brachte er heraus, musste sich räuspern. Durch das Betäubungsmittel war seine Wahrnehmung deutlich schlechter, aber wenigstens hatte er keine Schmerzen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung", teilte John ihm mit, während er mit seiner freien Hand vorsichtig über Adams Stirn strich, „die OP ist gut verlaufen." Adam stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus, als die Worte zu ihm durchgedrungen waren. „Gott sei Dank", flüsterte er, dann spürte er, wie Johns Gegenwart stärker wurde, als der Mann aus Massachusetts sich über ihn beugte und ihn auf die Lippen küsste. „Danke, dass du da bist", meinte Adam plötzlich in einem Anfall von Rührseligkeit, und John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich sonst sein wollen würde", grinste er. Nochmals gab er Adam einen kleinen Kuss, dann überließ er Dr. Andrews den Platz an dessen Seite. Immerhin gab es noch einiges zu überprüfen, weil Adam ja gerade erst vom OP-Tisch gekommen war und man checken musste, ob seine körperliche Verfassung in Ordnung war.

**Samstag, 11. Juli 2009, Fairmont Copley Plaza Hotel, Boston/Massachusetts, 17:20**

Immer noch konnte Adam nicht fassen, dass John das alles tatsächlich durchgezogen hatte.

Er hatte schon dumm dreingeschaut, als sie statt nach Florida nach Boston geflogen waren - immerhin hatte John kein einziges Wort davon gesagt -, doch dann hatte er angenommen, dass John noch einiges wegen der Absage der Zeremonie erledigen musste und ihn einfach nicht hatte allein lassen wollen. Außerdem hätte er noch seine Familie besuchen können, bevor er am Sonntag zur nächsten RAW-Show aufbrach. Niemals hätte Adam erwartet, dass John die Zeremonie einfach in das Hotelzimmer verlegen lassen würde, das er gemietet hatte. Wäre das Zimmer, in dem sie damals wieder zusammengefunden hatten, nicht ein Einzelzimmer gewesen, hätte John vermutlich das gebucht, doch so bewohnten sie eine der größten Suiten im Gebäude. Nichts, das Adam verwundert hätte. Er hatte einfach mit ein paar Tagen Urlaub gerechnet.

Doch der Priester, der mittags aufgetaucht war, hatte ihm angezeigt, dass John das Ganze tatsächlich nicht abgesagt hatte, dass nicht ein geplanter Kurzurlaub der Grund für ihre Reise nach Boston war. Und als dann noch seine Mutter zusammen mit Johns Brüdern und dessen Vater ins Zimmer gekommen war - alle verdammt festlich gekleidet -, hatte er verstanden, dass John das alles tatsächlich trotz seiner Verletzung durchziehen wollte.

Mit ein paar Minuten Verspätung war schließlich noch Jason eingetroffen, dem die Pflicht oblag, zum dritten Mal Adams Trauzeuge zu sein. Na ja, er sah es nicht als Pflicht an - im Gegenteil wäre er bitter beleidigt gewesen, hätte Adam ihn nicht schon vor Wochen gefragt. Die Verspätung war verständlich, immerhin war der Mann gerade von den Philippinen gekommen und direkt vom Flughafen zum Hotel gefahren. John hatte ihm natürlich ein großes Zimmer reserviert, und Jason hatte es zu schätzen gewusst, weil er sofort unter die Dusche hatte springen können und sie ihm noch Zeit gegeben hatten, sich ein wenig zurechtzumachen. Er hatte einen Anzug mitgehabt - den hätte er ohnehin mitgehabt, denn die Hochzeit hätte sowieso in Boston stattgefunden.

Irgendwie war William Jason Reso wegen der Sache nicht ganz überzeugt, doch trotzdem fand er die Idee ziemlich niedlich. Er hatte auch die Videokamera mitgebracht, mit der er das Ganze aufgezeichnet hatte. Allein Adams verwunderter Blick und sein glückliches Lächeln war den Aufwand wert gewesen. John hatte ihm sogar einen Anzug organisiert, weil er gewusst hatte, dass Adam, wenn er schon heiratete, alles angemessen haben wollte. Also hatte er ihm den Anzug angezogen, ihm in den Spezialschuh geholfen und ihn während der ganzen Zeremonie so gut es ging gestützt, damit der verletzte Knöchel so viel wie möglich entlastet wurde. Adam hatte nicht mit Krücken vor dem Priester stehen wollen. Er hatte den Spezialschuh angezogen, und es hatte eigentlich ziemlich gut funktioniert. Durch das Teil war er zwar etwas schief gestanden und hatte sich auf John gestützt, doch dieser hatte einfach nichts riskieren wollen.

Adam war es schon irgendwie unangenehm gewesen zu wissen, dass John das alles mit seiner Familie alleine organisiert hatte, doch bereits die Tatsache, dass er sich ohne dessen Hilfe nur mit Krücken erheben konnte, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen war. Und als John vor ihm auf die Knie gesunken war und ihn für diesen Tag mit bebender Stimme um seine Hand gebeten hatte, hatte er natürlich nicht anders gekonnt, als Ja zu sagen. Was wäre ihm auch anderes übrig geblieben, da schon der Priester da gewesen war, gemeinsam mit ihren beiden Familien? Das hatte John schon ziemlich geschickt gemacht, doch Adam hatte es ihm natürlich nicht übel genommen. Er wusste schließlich, wie lange sie beide um diesen Termin gekämpft hatten. Es sah John ähnlich, ihn gegen alle Widerstände durchzusetzen.

Und jetzt saß er in dem Hotelzimmer auf der Couch, hatte seinen frisch angetrauten Ehemann neben sich, starrte auf seinen linken Ringfinger, an dem sich seit wenigen Stunden ein schmaler goldener Reif befand, und begann langsam zu verstehen, was am Nachmittag tatsächlich passiert war. John hatte sämtliche Pläne über den Haufen geworfen, damit das Ganze doch noch über die Bühne gehen konnte. „Du bist verrückt", stieß er zum wiederholten Male aus, und John wandte sich ihm grinsend zu, beugte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. „Nein", meinte er und schüttelte den Kopf, „ich wollte nur nicht, dass wir das Ganze schon wieder verschieben müssen." Adam hatte sich ja eigentlich schon damit abgefunden, dass die Zeremonie abgesagt wurde - auch wenn John ihm nie etwas gesagt hatte, dass dies passiert war -, es hatte ihn extrem gefreut, welchen Aufwand John betrieben hatte, damit das Ganze doch noch stattfand.

Die Party hatte er wegen Adams Verletzung abgesagt. Sie hatten nach der Zeremonie kurz alle miteinander mit Champagner angestoßen, dann hatten die Gäste das Paar allein gelassen. Und jetzt saßen sie hier, waren verheiratet, und es gab nichts Schöneres für sie beide. Das Telefon hatte während der letzten Stunden nicht stillgestanden, alle möglichen Leute hatten angerufen, um zu gratulieren. Eine solche Meldung ging extrem schnell herum, bald wusste jeder Bescheid. John fand es schon schade, dass außer seinem jetzigen Ehemann und Jason niemand aus der Firma gekommen war, doch er verstand es. Zwar hatte RAW am Wochenende keine Houseshows mehr gehabt - die letzte hatte am Mittwoch in Perth stattgefunden -, doch die Anstrengungen der letzten Tage waren sicher nicht einfach zu verarbeiten, und alle waren froh, wenn sie mal nicht durch die Weltgeschichte fliegen mussten. John hatte es ja selbst so gewollt, als er den Termin nicht abgesagt hatte.

Traurig machte ihn nur die Tatsache, dass Mickie nicht da war. Adams bester Freund war da, doch seine eigene beste Freundin hatte es vorgezogen, sich nicht blicken zu lassen. Doch er nahm es ihr nicht übel. Immerhin hatte auch sie eine anstrengende Tour hinter sich und außerdem am Montag schon wieder eine neue Liveshow. Die ECW wurde am Dienstag am früheren Abend vor Smackdown aufgezeichnet und spät gesendet, doch Jason würde wahrscheinlich gemeinsam mit John nach Florida reisen. Die ECW würde nach Miami weiterfahren, doch das würde kein großes Problem sein. Auch Adam würde mit im Flugzeug sein und die Reise nach Tampa fortsetzen, auch wenn John es lieber gesehen hätte, wenn er bis zu seiner Rückkehr in Boston blieb, damit er ihn schließlich selbst nach Florida zurückbringen konnte, aber da hatte er gegen eine Wand geredet. In solchen Dingen war Adam ein Sturkopf, und irgendeiner seiner zahlreichen Freunde, die rund um Tampa wohnten, würde ihn wohl aus Orlando abholen. John rechnete mit Adams altem Wrestlingkumpel Rhino alias Terry Gerin, der seit Jahren in der TNA war und demnach am Sonntag einen freien Tag haben würde.

Smackdown und die ECW waren vor wenigen Tagen nach Japan und auf die Philippinen gereist und hatten gestern in Manila die letzte Houseshow absolviert, doch wie Jason gemeint hatte, hätte ihn nichts und niemand davon abhalten können, an dieser Hochzeit teilzunehmen. Zwar hatte er sich eigentlich immer etwas darüber amüsiert, dass Adam tatsächlich mit einem Mann zusammen war, aber mit der Zeit hatte er gelernt, es zu akzeptieren. Als Adam ihm gestanden hatte, bisexuell zu sein, aber sich momentan mehr zu Männern hingezogen zu fühlen, war er zuerst extrem erstaunt gewesen, weil er damit niemals gerechnet hatte. Doch er hatte seinem besten Freund angemerkt, dass er sich mit diesem neuen Lebensstil extrem wohl zu fühlen schien. Und nachdem er mitbekommen hatte, wie gut John und Adam einander behandelten, war er endgültig überzeugt gewesen.

Umso erstaunter war er gewesen, als Adam letztes Jahr den Schlussstrich gezogen hatte, ohne dass es zuvor auch nur irgendein Anzeichen gegeben hätte. Vor Johns Verletzung war er eigentlich immer glücklich gewesen, aber irgendetwas hatte ihn dann anscheinend dazu bewogen, das Ganze zu beenden. Jay hatte oft versucht, mit ihm zu sprechen, weil er genau gesehen hatte, wie unglücklich Adam war, wie sehr John ihm fehlte, doch sein bester Freund hatte jedes Gespräch abgewehrt, hatte immer gemeint, es sei sein Leben und er wisse schon, was er tue. Anscheinend hatte er das nicht gewusst. Adam war in diesen Monaten unausstehlich gewesen und hatte nicht wenige Freunde hinter den Kulissen verloren, weil er ziemlich unfreundlich gewesen war. Auch Jay hatte so einiges von ihm zu hören bekommen, doch weil er einen Verdacht hatte, warum Adam so war, wie er war, hatte er das Ganze über sich ergehen lassen und ihm nicht den Rücken zugewandt.

Dass er Recht gehabt hatte, hatte sich gezeigt, als Adam sich mit John wieder vertragen hatte. Der Kanadier hatte sich sofort wieder verändert, war wieder freundlich gewesen, hatte sich seinen doch etwas ramponierten Ruf in den letzten Monaten wieder repariert, indem er sich bei ziemlich vielen Leuten für sein Verhalten entschuldigt hatte.

Und jener Kanadier wurde jetzt von seinem Angetrauten aus seiner Versunkenheit geholt. Eigentlich hätte er gern über seine Gedanken gelacht, über die Tatsache, dass er jetzt, nachdem sie den wichtigsten Bund geschlossen hatten, über die damalige Trennung nachdachte, doch er beschloss, John das nicht anzuzeigen. Warum sollte er diesen Tag jetzt auch ruinieren? Es war viel zu schön gewesen, was John hier auf die Beine gestellt hatte. Es war ein absoluter Wahnsinn gewesen - vor allem, weil er niemals damit hätte rechnen können. John hatte ihn wirklich überrascht. Vor allem zeigte es ihm, wie sehr John ihn liebte. Nicht, dass er unsicher gewesen wäre, doch das war der größte Beweis, den sein Mann ihm hatte erbringen können. Dieser erhob sich, blickte seinen Geliebten an und fragte: „Durst?" Adam nickte lächelnd, und John wandte sich zur Hausbar um, um eine Flasche Champagner aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Heute war ihm nichts zu teuer.

Als er sich mit zwei Gläsern und der Flasche wieder hinsetzte, läutete das Telefon, das auf dem Couchtisch lag. John stellte die Gläser hin, drückte Adam die Flasche in die Hand, damit dieser sie entkorkte, nahm das Gespräch an. Ein warmes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht, als er Mickies wohlwollende, von Freude erfüllte Stimme hörte. „Hey Süßer!", rief sie in das Gerät. „Gratuliere! Endlich bist du unter der Haube! Es tut mir Leid, dass wir nicht bei euch sind, aber das wäre verdammt viel Stress gewesen." John lachte verständnisvoll auf und machte sich daran, Mickies Entschuldigungen zu verneinen - er wusste ja, wie der Reiseplan ausgesehen hatte und verstand absolut, warum Mickie nicht gekommen war -, während er im Hintergrund Candice' Lachen vernahm. Anscheinend war Candice trotz ihrer anderen Projekte jetzt bei Mickie und verbrachte das Wochenende mit ihr.

_Die anderen Projekte …_

Oh nein! John schlug sich leise aufstöhnend an die Stirn, was ihm einen fragenden Blick von Adam einbrachte. Verdammt, das hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Eigentlich hatte er Adam schon vor Tagen fragen wollen, doch die Umorganisation der Hochzeit und die Besprechungen wegen der Nachbehandlung von Adams Verletzung hatten so viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen, dass er zu gar nichts mehr gekommen war. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht, und das, obwohl er seit der Operation nicht nur einmal mit seiner besten Freundin telefoniert hatte und ihre Erwartungshaltung natürlich mitbekommen hatte. Doch niemals hatte sie ihn daran erinnert - wahrscheinlich hatte sie zu seinem stressigen Terminplan nicht noch einen weiteren Punkt hinzufügen wollen. Es tat ihm natürlich ungemein Leid, dass er es vergessen hatte, aber er würde es nun erledigen.

Adam machte sich gerade an der Flasche zu schaffen, zog das Gitter vom Korken, riss mit verdammt viel Kraft an dem Korken, um ihn zu lockern, und mit einem Knall poppte der Stöpsel aus dem Flaschenhals, gefolgt von einer Champagnerfontäne, die hervorschoss. Anscheinend hatte Adam an der Flasche zu stark gerüttelt. Normalerweise schäumte Champagner nicht, wenn er gekühlt war, doch Adam hatte genau das geschafft. Mickie hatte beim Knall vor Schreck hörbar aufgekeucht, während John in brüllendes Gelächter ausbrach, weil Adams verdatterter Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem er auf die Bescherung schaute, sowie sein offenstehender Mund einfach zu niedlich waren.

Auch Mickie konnte sich dem Amüsement schließlich nicht mehr entziehen und begann zu kichern, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, was überhaupt passiert war. „Was zum Teufel ist bei euch los?", fragte sie interessiert, als sie ihre Neugier nicht mehr bezwingen konnte, und mit hörbar zweideutigem Unterton. „Störe ich etwa?" John konnte deutlich aus ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie ihre eigenen Vorstellungen von dem hatte, das sie aufführten. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie da ein knallender Sektkorken hineinpassen sollte. „Nein, nein", meinte er schnell, während er sich langsam wieder beruhigte, weil er sah, dass es Adam nicht wirklich gefiel, wenn er ihn auslachte. Doch eine Erklärung musste er Mickie trotzdem geben. „Adam hat nur gerade eine Champagnerflasche aufgemacht. Und das ging gerade ein bisschen daneben." Er warf einen erneuten Blick auf seinen Mann, der gern ein Wischtuch geholt hätte, um die Sauerei aufzuwischen, aber das wegen seines Knöchels natürlich nicht tun konnte, jetzt kopfschüttelnd dasaß und anscheinend überlegte, wie er das Ganze jetzt überspielen sollte. Dummerweise gelang ihm das nicht, weil er vor lauter Scham jetzt auch noch rot wurde. John fand das ziemlich putzig, wenn er ehrlich war.

Sofort nach Ende der Zeremonie hatte er Adam den Spezialschuh so schnell wie möglich wieder ausgezogen, weil er ziemlich unangenehm war, und hatte zudem darauf bestanden, dass Adam sich wieder hinsetzte und den Gips hochlagerte. Deshalb hatte die Party auch nicht stattgefunden. Adams Erholung war weitaus wichtiger, und er wollte sich nicht vorwerfen, dass Adam es wegen der Hochzeit übertrieben hatte und sich noch schwerer verletzte. Das konnte John schon vor sich selbst nicht verantworten, und noch weniger vor der WWE-Chefetage, bei der er ohnehin schon so heftig um den Termin gekämpft hatte. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Telefonat mit seiner besten Freundin. „Oh, dann feiert mal schön, ihr Zwei!", rief Mickie amüsiert lachend aus, musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht zu fragen, ob der Fernseher noch lebte, und John machte sich daran, sie vom Auflegen abzuhalten. Immerhin gab es noch etwas zu besprechen, und es war besser, das so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen.

„Warte, ich frage ihn", meinte er, und sofort hörte er, wie sich Mickies Hektik verflüchtigte, doch erst nachdem sie Candice aufgeregt mitgeteilt hatte, was er zu tun gedachte. Ihre schrille Stimme amüsierte John doch ziemlich. Nach der Erklärung, die Mickie Candice gegeben hatte, war es jedoch still in der Leitung. John konnte sich vorstellen, wie gespannt Mickie und Candice auf das Ergebnis seiner Frage warteten, konnte sich denken, dass die Beiden jetzt dasaßen, sich an der Hand hielten und sich sicher nur schwer davon abhalten konnten, ihm ein paar ungeduldige, antreibende Worte zukommen zu lassen, nachdem er sich mit der Frage doch etwas Zeit ließ. Er wollte gar nicht riskieren, dass es zu Letzterem kommen würde, also drehte John sich lächelnd zu Adam um, der unterdessen die Gläser mit Champagner vollgefüllt hatte, und griff mit seiner freien Hand nach der seines Angetrauten. Irgendwie war das auch für ihn ein großer Schritt, auch wenn er mit der schlussendlichen Prozedur gar nichts zu tun haben würde.

„Baby", meinte er, spürte, wie seine Stimme zu versagen drohte, doch er riss sich zusammen, „du weißt ja, dass Mickie und Candice sich bei der _Wrestlemania_ verlobt haben." Adam grinste - ja, die Überraschungsparty, die die Diva aus Virginia für ihre Lebensgefährtin gegeben hatte, war ihm noch in sehr guter Erinnerung. Es war wirklich schön gewesen, das mit anzusehen. Vor allem, weil ihre eigene Verlobung damals ja in extrem kleinem Rahmen stattgefunden hatte. Sie war damals in ihrer Garderobe passiert, ohne Zuschauer. Candice' und Mickies Party hatte sämtliche Leute überrascht, vor allem, als die Diva aus Wisconsin aus einem Impuls heraus vor ihrer Freundin auf die Knie gesunken war und um ihre Hand gefragt hatte. Alle hatten sich gefreut und sich über die extravaganten Partypläne der Beiden, die diese immer laut miteinander diskutierten, amüsiert und das alles sehr niedlich gefunden. Die Entlassung von Candice hatte schließlich viele Leute überrascht, doch sie war immer sehr verletzungsanfällig gewesen und hatte als schlechte Workerin gegolten, die ihre Gegnerinnen schon verdammt oft in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

Ja, es war ziemlich klar, dass Candice' Wrestlingkarriere vorüber war. Denn die Absichten, die sie und Mickie hegten, machten eine Fortsetzung ihrer Ringarbeit ohnehin fast unmöglich. Es war logisch, dass Candice den Hauptteil übernehmen würde - so würde Mickie ihre Laufbahn nicht unterbrechen müssen. Doch das musste John Adam jetzt erst einmal mitteilen - denn wenn alles gutging, würde er ja eine ziemlich große Rolle in dem Ganzen spielen. Also nahm John die Sache endlich in Angriff.

„Na ja, und sie planen auch, ein Kind zu bekommen."

Adam hob eine Augenbraue, und ohne es wahrzunehmen, hielt er die Luft an. Er begann zu ahnen, was jetzt kommen würde, und er spürte eine Welle von Freude in sich aufsteigen. Unbewusst schluckte er, um seine plötzliche Nervosität in den Griff zu bekommen. Doch zuerst würde er John einmal ausreden lassen. Schließlich wollte er ihm den Spaß ja nicht verderben, weil er sah, wie sehr er es genoss, ihm das Ganze mitteilen zu dürfen. „Dafür brauchen sie dann natürlich einen Samenspender." John beobachtete, wie es in Adams Kopf zu arbeiten begann, also beschloss er, einfach weiterzusprechen. Ein Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen, er freute sich irgendwie, seinem Mann das mitteilen zu können, sprach gleich darauf die wichtigste Tatsache aus. „Und sie haben an dich gedacht."

Nun war auch er voller Spannung, unbewusst drückte seine Hand die Adams zusammen, er spürte, wie sein Herz in seiner Brust schlug. Seine Augen wandte er keine Sekunde von seinem Geliebten, er war viel zu gespannt, seine endgültige Reaktion mitzuerleben. Er konnte sich denken, wie sie ausfallen würde, doch er wollte es selbst sehen. John lockerte den Griff an Adams Hand erst, als Adam versuchte, sich aus der Umklammerung zu winden. Gut, er verstand, dass das verdammt überraschend gekommen war. Sie hatten sich nie über Kinder unterhalten - da sie sich in einer homosexuellen Partnerschaft befanden, war das irgendwie nie zur Debatte gestanden. John wusste, dass Adam sich insgeheim doch Kinder wünschte. Immerhin hatte er das schon in seiner Biografie deutlich gemacht.

Es hatte John irgendwie schon Leid getan, dass Adam diesen Traum für die Beziehung mit ihm aufgegeben hatte, und genau deshalb war er sofort auf Mickies Vorschlag eingegangen. Es war wenigstens eine kleine Wiedergutmachung gewesen. Er war so extrem froh, dass ihm Mickies Anfrage die Chance gegeben hatte, das zumindest halbwegs auszugleichen. Nicht, dass Adam ihm jemals vorgeworfen hatte, dass er für ein Leben mit ihm seinen großen Wunsch aufgegeben hatte - das hatte er nicht einmal in ihren größten Auseinandersetzungen getan -, aber John hatte immer ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt. Er selbst wollte keine Kinder, und genau deshalb hatte Mickie sich gar nicht erst mit der Möglichkeit, dass er der Vater sein könnte, beschäftigt.

Erst nach ein paar Sekunden versuchte Adam, etwas herauszubringen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, ob es überhaupt ein ganzer Satz sein würde - besser gesagt, ob es überhaupt eine Silbe sein würde. Er befürchtete, dass seine Stimme vollständig den Dienst versagen würde. Er wusste gar nicht, welche Emotion in ihm die Hauptrolle übernommen hatte. Alles stürzte auf einmal auf ihn ein. Vor allem hatte ihn Unglauben in Beschlag. Perplex starrte er auf John, musste darauf achten, zu atmen. Er wusste, dass sein Mund offen stand, dass er ziemlich dämlich aussehen musste, doch er konnte es nicht ändern. Das alles hatte ihn gerade vollkommen überrascht. Er hatte mit so etwas gerechnet, weil John doch etwas darum herumgeredet hatte, doch mit der Tatsache an sich musste er erst einmal lernen umzugehen.

„Wow", stieß er schließlich aus, musste tief durchatmen, um dieses Angebot erst einmal wirklich in seinen Kopf zu bekommen. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt, irgendwie fühlte er sich, als hätte er sich gerade extrem angestrengt. Er konnte es nicht fassen, hätte sich vor Aufregung am liebsten auf das Knie geschlagen. Doch da ihm das ja auch immer noch weh tat, unterließ er es natürlich. Fast unbeholfen lachte er auf, fuhr sich mit der Hand verdammt langsam durch das Haar, schloss die Augen, bevor er sich John zuwandte, um ihm seine Entscheidung mitzuteilen. Wenn Adam mit etwas umgehen musste, war eine seiner ersten Gesten die, sich durch sein Haar zu fahren. John lächelte, während er noch immer auf eine endgültige Antwort wartete. Natürlich wusste er, wie sie ausfallen würde, doch das sollte Adam selbst aussprechen.

Immer noch benötigte der Kanadier Zeit, um seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er befürchtete, irgendetwas hervor zu quietschen, wenn er nun sprach, und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte einen richtigen Satz aussprechen, und das hieß, dass er seine Aufregung erst einmal bezwingen musste. Das Ganze aus Johns Mund zu hören hatte ihm endgültig gezeigt, dass Candice und Mickie ihn ausgewählt hatten, und er fand es wunderbar. Am liebsten wäre Adam aufgesprungen, doch der Blick auf seinen weißen Gips zeigte ihm an, dass das nicht so einfach sein würde. Einem Impuls folgend legte er die Arme um John und zog ihn an sich. „Vorsicht, mein Telefon!", stieß John lachend aus. „Das brauche ich noch, Baby. Ich muss den beiden Mädels ja noch mitteilen, wie du dich entschieden hast."

Dies übernahm Adam gleich selbst, indem er John das Mobiltelefon überschwänglich aus der Hand riss und ein „Ja, verdammt, ja!" in das Gerät brüllte. Dann warf er sich auf seinen Mann und küsste ihn über das ganze Gesicht. Mickie und Candice, die er in diesem Moment gern gedrückt hätte, waren ja nicht anwesend. Das Ganze war fantastisch. Verdammt, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Das war ein absoluter Wahnsinn. Er konnte irgendwie noch immer nicht glauben, dass Mickie und Candice an ihn gedacht hatten und ihm dadurch ebenfalls einen Wunsch erfüllt hatten. Er hörte noch, wie Mickie vor Glück aufschluchzte und Candice stockend von Adams Reaktion berichtete, hörte den freudigen, schrillen Schrei, den die Ex-WWE-Diva ausstieß, doch dann bekam er nichts mehr mit, denn das Telefon fiel ihm aus der Hand auf den Teppichboden. John registrierte es auch nicht, er ergab sich dem Kuss, auch wenn er aufpasste, dass Adams Bein nicht in den Trubel involviert wurde. „Seid ihr noch da?", erkundigte sich eine überglückliche Candice, nachdem Mickie für den Moment nicht mehr imstande war zu sprechen, aber da das Telefon auf dem Boden lag, nahm es niemand von ihnen wahr.

Erst nach ein paar Minuten nahm John das Handy wieder hoch und hielt es sich ans Ohr, vernahm noch immer das fröhliche Lachen der beiden Frauen, das sich mit dem Ausbruch von Glückstränen abwechselte. John verstand sie - denn damit, dass Adam ohne irgendeinen Einwand zustimmen würde, hatte nicht einmal er selbst gerechnet. „Ja, sind wir", lächelte er. Adam schmiegte sich an ihn, hatte plötzlich feuchte Augen bekommen, musste schwer schlucken. Er konnte wirklich nicht glauben, was die beiden Frauen hier geplant hatten. John strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange, genoss es, die Freude seines Mannes mitzubekommen. Adam nahm ihm das Telefon wieder aus der Hand. „Hey, Süße", meinte er jetzt ruhiger, „danke, dass ihr an mich gedacht habt. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich ihr mich gemacht habt." „Hey, das ist eigentlich Johns Job!", protestierte Candice, die jetzt das Telefon in der Hand hielt. „Das tut er", lächelte Adam, „das tut er. Sonst hätte ich ihn nicht geheiratet."

„Wann bekommen wir das Video?", erkundigte sich Mickie - anscheinend hatten die Beiden jetzt den Lautsprecher eingeschaltet. „Am Montag", meinte John, „ich bringe die DVD zu RAW mit." „Das will ich auch hoffen!", rief Candice dazwischen, riss ihrer Verlobten anscheinend das Telefon aus der Hand, trotz Lautsprecher. „Ich will ne Kopie davon, Cena!" „Cena-Copeland", verbesserte John automatisch, auch wenn er wusste, dass er offiziell immer nur Cena heißen würde. Doch es war ihm egal. Zwar tat es weh zu wissen, dass sie niemals offiziell würden machen können, was sie miteinander teilten, doch sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Niemals würde John Adam in aller Öffentlichkeit als seinen Mann bezeichnen können. Adam kicherte ob seines Einwands - er genoss es, dass John so auf seinen neuen Namen bestand. „Okay, Cena-Copeland", lenkte Candice ein, „wir werden euch dann mal nicht weiter stören. Ich komme zur Show, das heißt, wir können alles weitere dort besprechen." „Ich freue mich", grinste John, und er erkannte, dass Adam es genauso tat, „wir sehen uns." Das Telefonat wurde beendet, und John drehte sich zu Adam um, der vollkommen gedankenversunken dasaß und vor lauter Glück anscheinend kein Wort herausbrachte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Baby?", erkundigte sich John verständnisvoll, weil er sah, wie überglücklich Adam aussah. Ja, es war ihm klar, und er freute sich natürlich mit ihm. Immerhin war der Tag heute gleich zweifach denkwürdig geworden. Adam schrak hoch, strich sich über den Hinterkopf, zog John dann fest an sich, drückte ihm einen spielerischen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Ja, alles bestens", grinste er, „ich kann nur nicht fassen, dass ich Vater werde!" Er stieß ein Seufzen aus, schüttelte den Kopf, als ihm klar wurde, dass er es gerade zum ersten Mal ausgesprochen hatte. „Verdammt. Das ist das genialste Hochzeitsgeschenk aller Zeiten." „Das zweitgenialste", verbesserte John mit breitem Grinsen, und Adam hob interessiert eine Augenbraue. John machte sich daran, es ihm zu erklären. „Ohne Mickies Spontaneinfall wäre die Hochzeit nicht möglich gewesen", führte John aus, „ich war schon dran, das Ganze abzusagen. Mickie hatte die Idee, das Ganze ins Hotelzimmer zu verlegen, wo die Belastung deines Knöchels nicht so groß ist."

Adam schaute ihn staunend an, doch irgendwie wunderte er sich nicht über dieses Geständnis. Er wusste, dass Mickie und John eine besondere Beziehung zueinander hatten. Auch er hatte Mickie eigentlich immer schon recht gern gemocht, doch in diesem Moment empfand er mit einem Mal tiefste Liebe für die Frau, die die beste Freundin seines Angetrauten war. Immerhin hatte sie so viel möglich gemacht - hätte er zuvor gezögert, seinen Samen zu spenden, hätte er spätestens jetzt, nachdem er wusste, dass sie den entscheidenden Schritt in Richtung Hochzeit geebnet hatte, sofort zugesagt. Zwar wusste er, dass Candice das Kind austragen würde, doch das störte ihn nicht. Mickie ohne Candice gab es schon lange nicht mehr. Hauptsache, sie würden eine Familie sein.

Der Kanadier lachte amüsiert auf, doch dann wurde er schnell wieder ernst, streichelte liebevoll Johns Wange. „Kann der Tag noch besser werden?", fragte er ehrlich berührt, schenkte Champagner in zwei Flöten und reichte John eine davon. Sie stießen an und tranken ein paar Schlucke. Johns Hand strich gedankenverloren über Adams Oberschenkel, wanderte langsam höher. Die Abendsonne schien ins Hotelzimmer, tauchte das große Apartment in ein oranges Licht. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen, und langsam merkten beide Männer, wie leichte Müdigkeit sie in Beschlag nahm. Die Aufregung war verflogen, jetzt beruhigten sie sich allmählich. Das Adrenalin, das durch sie gerauscht war, wurde weniger.

John stieß einen nachdenklichen Laut aus, als er auf die Uhr schaute, ein eindeutiges Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen. „Na ja", begann er langsam und ließ seinem Mann einen übertriebenen Schlafzimmerblick zukommen, „mir würde da schon etwas einfallen …" Adam fing an zu lachen, zeigte auf sein Bein, blickte John dann bedauernd an. „Ich glaube, das würde uns ein paar Schwierigkeiten machen …" Sein Angetrauter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das glaube ich nicht, Baby. Bei der _Wrestlemania_ hatte ich dich und Big Show gleichzeitig auf den Schultern und bin nicht in die Knie gegangen. Ich könnte dich eigentlich tragen. Und den Rest kannst du getrost mir überlassen." Doch er wusste, dass Adam das nicht wollen würde, also musste er ihn anders zum Bett bekommen. Er sprang auf, holte die Manschette, ohne die Adam nicht aufstehen durfte, drückte sie dem Kanadier in die Hand, dieser legte sie an. Dann half er Adam auf die Füße, stützte ihn, während sie langsam zum Bett gingen, dort stehenblieben.

Für einige Sekunden blickten sie einander in die Augen, lächelten sich an, versanken in die Liebe, die sie seit Monaten verband und die sie vor wenigen Stunden besiegelt hatten. John verband seine linke Hand mit der Rechten Adams, ließ ihn deutlich den Ring spüren, den er am Finger trug. Adams Hand strich über Johns Wange, er lehnte seine Stirn an die seines Geliebten, schloss kurz die Augen. Ein Seufzen hob seine Brust. „Müde?", grinste John, und Adam nickte langsam. „Leg dich hin, Baby", forderte John und machte sich daran, Adam die Krawatte abzunehmen und die Knöpfe seines weißen Hemds zu öffnen. Vorsichtig schob er ihm das Kleidungsstück über die Schultern, bis es auf den Boden fiel, beugte sich nach vorne und begann, seine Lippen über Adams Schlüsselbein wandern zu lassen.

Er bekam mit, wie Adam den Kopf in den Nacken sinken ließ, einen genießerischen Laut ausstieß, spürte, wie sein Ehemann ihm sein Hemd aus dem Hosenbund zog und die Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten ließ. John unterbrach die Liebkosung schließlich, was auch Adam dazu brachte, den Blick wieder in seine Augen zu richten. „Leg dich hin, Baby", wiederholte der Amerikaner seinen zuvor geäußerten Satz, und Adam konnte nicht anders, als die Augen zu verdrehen. Gott, irgendwie hasste er Johns dauernde Besorgnis! Eine Verletzung war schließlich etwas Alltägliches. Aber John benahm sich zeitweise, als würde er - Adam - an der Schwelle zur Berufsunfähigkeit stehen. Ja, die Besorgnis ging Adam etwas auf den Geist. Aber gleichzeitig war sie irgendwie auch niedlich. Adam schüttelte kurz den Kopf, aber dann tat er doch, was John ihm gesagt hatte. Immerhin wusste er ja auch selbst, dass er seinen Fuß so wenig wie möglich belasten durfte. Ein erleichterter Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er sich auf die Liegefläche legte. Erst jetzt spürte er, wie fertig er wirklich war.

Adam hatte sich noch gar nicht richtig auf dem Bett eingerichtet, als John auch schon über ihm war und seine Lippen auf jene seines Mannes legte, plötzlich eine Leidenschaft zeigte, die einiges versprach. Seine Hände streichelten zärtlich über Adams Brustkorb, machten sich dann daran, sein eigenes Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Achtlos warf John es aus dem Bett, während sein Mund immer noch auf dem Adams lag, seine Hände sich in dessen blonde Mähne gruben, das voller Genuss taten. Adams Haar hatte er immer schon geliebt, und plötzlich fiel ihm wieder der Satz ein, den er in Honolulu im WWE Magazin gelesen hatte, und gern hätte er eine Anmerkung zu den paar Worten gemacht. Doch jetzt sprach er die Sache nicht an - das hatte Zeit. Sie hatten später noch genügend Zeit, um das alles zu besprechen.

Jetzt war es wichtiger, ihr Verlangen zu bezwingen, und John konnte nicht anders, als Adams Mund in diesem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss, den er begonnen hatte, zu halten, während er fühlte, wie ihm Adam entgegenkam, dem Kuss mehr Kraft verlieh, ihn aufregender machte, doch gleichzeitig eine Zärtlichkeit in ihn legte, die John beinahe zum Weinen brachte. John drohte tatsächlich von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt zu werden. Adams Hände streichelten über Johns erhitzten Rücken, fühlten die unregelmäßigen Atemzüge, die seinen Körper heimsuchten, spürte, wie sich John langsam beruhigte, strich ihm über das Haar. John fühlte sich, als wäre er der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt. Er hatte den Mann, den er liebte, an seiner Seite, und er konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Ja, er war sich absolut sicher gewesen, und er bereute die Hochzeit keine Sekunde lang. Schon allein Adams Hingabe zeigte ihm, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Gott, es hatte ihm so gefehlt, ihn an sich zu spüren, sich einfach an ihn zu schmiegen, ohne aufpassen zu müssen, was er tat. Im Krankenhaus hatten sie ihrer Liebe natürlich nicht so frönen können, wie sie es gern getan hätten; schon allein, weil sie nicht oft unter sich gewesen waren. Kurze, unsichtbare Berührungen und Küsse am Abend vor dem Einschlafen hatten ihnen genügen müssen. Immerhin hatten sie nie gewusst, ob nicht jemand hereinkommen würde, den das Ganze nichts anging. Im Krankenhaus war das Personal nicht dafür bekannt, anzuklopfen, und das Risiko, ertappt zu werden, hatten sie nicht eingehen können. Ihre Liebesbezeugungen waren heimlich abgelaufen. Gut, nicht dass sie das nicht schon gewöhnt gewesen wären … Wieder nahm John ein leichtes Bedauern in Beschlag, er musste den Kuss mit einem Mal unterbrechen, seufzte auf, als ihm tatsächlich bewusst wurde, dass er sein Glück niemals der Welt würde zeigen können.

Sofort hörte er Adams besorgte Stimme, spürte, wie dieser sich aufzurichten versuchte. Was aber aus zweierlei Gründen nicht ganz funktionierte - erstens war da sein Bein, das er nicht belasten durfte - dass er eigentlich zusätzlich zum Gips noch die Manschette trug, registrierte er gar nicht -, und zweitens lag John auf ihm und hielt ihn so zurück. „Was ist los, Schatz?", erkundigte der Kanadier sich, und fast schon automatisch schüttelte John den Kopf. Irgendwie fühlte er nun Wut auf sich selbst - warum hatte er nur die Stimmung ruiniert? Konnte er es nicht einmal genießen, mit seinem Ehemann zusammen zu sein? Musste er jetzt unbedingt an die eine negative Sache denken, obwohl er momentan eigentlich nur positiv empfinden sollte? „Sprich mit mir, Baby", flüsterte Adam und versuchte, überzeugend auszusehen. Seine Hand griff nach dem Schalter der Nachttischlampe. Er wollte John sehen - er wollte sehen, was diesen plötzlich so bedrückte.

John stieß einen leicht unwilligen Laut aus. Immerhin war das ja nicht wirklich wichtig, und er winkte ab, sobald Adam das Licht angeschaltet hatte. „Ach, es ist nicht wichtig", meinte er ausweichend und wollte sich wieder zu Adam beugen, doch exakt seiner Erwartung entsprechend hielt Adam ihn nun zurück und blickte ihn prüfend an, die linke Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Sag es", forderte Adam langsam, musste sich beherrschen, um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. John war oft wegen Dingen besorgt, die er selbst als Nichtigkeiten abtat. „Ach", begann John zögernd und stieß ein sarkastisches Lachen aus, „eigentlich ist es nichts, an das wir uns nicht schon gewöhnt hätten …" Adam bekam einen Verdacht, was los war, und er machte sich daran, die Sache anzusprechen. Ja, ihm selbst war es auch nicht Recht, das alles heimlich gemacht zu haben, aber welche Wahl hatten sie gehabt?

Seine Hand glitt an Johns Wange, sein Daumen strich vorsichtig über dessen Jochbein, während er ihn nun auch mit leichter Trauer anlächelte. Diese Sache konnte er nicht einfach so abtun - vor allem, weil sie John so beschäftigte. „Ach, Baby …", meinte er mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen, „ich weiß, dass es schwer ist. Meinst du, dass es mir anders geht? Ich liebe dich, John, und ich bin mir sicher mit dir. Sonst hätte ich dich nicht geheiratet. Ich hätte es gern der ganzen Welt mitgeteilt, aber es geht nun mal nicht. Damit müssen wir uns leider abfinden." John zwang ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen, doch Adam merkte ihm an, dass es alles andere als ehrlich gemeint war. „Wir können nichts anderes machen", fuhr er fort, „wir können doch nicht unsere Karriere aufs Spiel setzen!" Ein neuerliches Seufzen unterdrückend ließ John sich wieder auf Adam sinken, kuschelte sich kurz an dessen Schlüsselbein, bevor er ihn wieder anschaute.

„Wir haben _uns_, John", wisperte Adam voller Überzeugungskraft, hielt John fest, um ihm irgendwie Trost zu spenden, „und das ist das Wichtigste. Alle anderen können uns doch eigentlich egal sein. Wir wissen, was wir haben, die WWE weiß es, die wichtigsten Leute wissen es, und alle anderen können uns mal. Die sollen sich denken, was sie wollen. Dass der _straight lifestyle_, den wir offiziell haben, eigentlich nicht das ist, was in Wirklichkeit stattfindet, geht niemanden etwas an." Ein breites Grinsen unterstrich die letzten Worte. Johns Miene hellte sich wieder auf, und Adam sah das mit Genugtuung, hielt es trotzdem für nötig, seinem Mann voller Überzeugung in die Augen zu blicken. „Ich liebe dich, und alles andere ist nicht von Bedeutung." Adam hatte das Bedürfnis, es John einfach noch einmal gesagt zu haben, obwohl dieser es ja ohnehin wusste.

Ja, sie waren froh, dass Vince ihnen keine Steine in den Weg gelegt hatte, auch wenn er nicht wirklich begeistert von ihren Plänen gewesen war. Aber in das Privatleben konnte der Chef nicht eingreifen, so gern er es oft auch getan hätte. John hoffte, dass Vince nie wieder von ihm verlangen würde, mit einer Alibifreundin herumzulaufen. Es war schon mit Mickie seltsam gewesen, obwohl die Frau seine beste Freundin war. Nie wieder wollte er so etwas tun müssen. Adam war bisexuell und bereits zweimal mit einer Frau verheiratet gewesen, seinen Lebensstil würde niemand in Frage stellen. John hielt sich in der Öffentlichkeit zurück, wich in Interviews Fragen nach seinem Privatleben aus, und bisher war er damit doch ziemlich gut gefahren. Dass das Business noch nicht bereit für eine offizielle homosexuelle Beziehung zwischen zwei Wrestlern war, wussten sie alle. Es war unerlässlich, es geheim zu halten.

Plötzlich hatte auch Adam Trost nötig, auch wenn er sich bereits seit dem ersten Tag, an dem sie ihre Beziehung begonnen hatten, mit der Geheimhaltung abgefunden hatte. Die WWE hatte es ziemlich schnell erfahren, obwohl sie nicht damit hausieren gegangen waren. Aber außenstehende Leute, die keine Freunde oder Familienangehörige waren, wussten nichts davon. Was wäre ihnen auch anderes übrig geblieben als sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu verhalten, als würden sie einander auch im Privatleben wie die Pest hassen? Ihre Jobs wollten sie nicht gefährden, also war es nötig, einander zu verleugnen. Irgendwie hatte es ja etwas, in den Shows verfeindet zu sein. Sie fanden es einfach großartig, sich durch die Gegend zu prügeln, sich mit allen möglichen Beleidigungen zu beschimpfen, sich bei jeder Begegnung vor einer Kamera nur zu streiten und sich danach im Hotelzimmer ihrer Liebe hinzugeben. Ja, das war eine der witzigsten Facetten seines Jobs, musste Adam sich eingestehen. Eigentlich war auch John dieser Meinung, aber anscheinend hatte ihm die Ehe gezeigt, was dieser Schritt mit sich brachte.

Na ja, eigentlich gar nichts. Geheim gehalten hatten sie es immer, daran würde sich nichts ändern. John musste nur aufpassen, seinen Ehenamen nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zu verwenden, aber daran würde er sich schon gewöhnen. Adam hatte seinen Familiennamen behalten - es war nur John gewesen, der aus eigener Entscheidung den Zusatz Copeland angenommen hatte. Adam hatte auf das Cena verzichtet, und es hatte John nicht gestört. Er hatte den Namen haben wollen, also hatte er ihn angenommen. Dass er ihn niemals gegenüber fremder Leute erwähnen durfte, verstand sich für ihn ohnehin von selbst. Auch den Ring würde er in der Öffentlichkeit nicht tragen können, aber da John ohnehin keine Ringe trug, war das wahrscheinlich auch kein Problem. Da war Adam sich sicher. Er griff nach oben, fasste John vorsichtig um das Genick, zog seinen Kopf zu sich und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem Kuss, der keine Fragen offen ließ. Solange sie einander hatten, konnten ihnen alle anderen Leute egal sein. Adams Zunge zeichnete Johns Lippenkonturen nach, bevor sie langsam in seine Mundhöhle drang, ihr Gegenstück in ein aufregendes Spiel verwickelte, dem sich beide bereits nach Sekunden nicht mehr entziehen konnten.

Ihre Lippen spielten miteinander, ihre Hände wanderten über ihre Körper, fühlten die warme Haut des Anderen. Sie genossen es, endlich wieder einmal Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Zwar würden sie nicht viel davon haben, doch die heutige Nacht gehörte ihnen allein. Und allein das war sämtliche Strapazen wert gewesen. John wusste, dass er Adam mit der Entscheidung, die Hochzeit trotz aller Widerstände durchzuziehen, einiges zugemutet hatte - immerhin war er gerade erst vor ein paar Tagen operiert worden -, doch allein an Adams leicht versagender Stimme während des Schwurs hatte er gemerkt, dass diesem die ganze Sache extrem viel bedeutete. Beinahe wäre Adam von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt worden, doch er hatte es geschafft, ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn ihn das Ganze doch ziemlich überrumpelt hatte. Aber er hätte die Zeremonie niemals absagen können, nachdem John sich schon solche Mühe damit gegeben hatte.

Und jetzt lag Adam da, sein Ehemann kniete über seinem Körper, ihre Lippen waren noch immer verbunden, ihr keuchender Atem war zu hören, während draußen langsam die Sonne unterging. Das Zimmer wurde in ein orangefarbenes Licht getaucht, beleuchtete die Konturen ihrer Körper, gab ihnen einen bronzefarbenen Schimmer. Adams Hände machten sich an Johns Anzughose zu schaffen - plötzlich konnte er nicht mehr warten. Ungeduld machte sich in ihm breit, fieberhaft riss er an dem Kleidungsstück, um es irgendwie zu entfernen. Er wollte John an sich spüren - John, der nichts am Leib trug außer seinem Ehering. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das mit seinem Bein funktionieren sollte, sollte es zum Äußersten kommen, doch da würde ihnen schon etwas einfallen. Immerhin trug er ja die Manschette. John stemmte sich hoch und zog die Hose von seinem Körper. Es folgte dem Hemd auf den Boden.

Ihnen kam es vor, als könnten sie sich nicht mehr trennen. Ihre Lippen waren wie aufeinander festgeschweißt, während ihre Hände ihre Körper erforschten, die sie eigentlich schon auswendig kannten. John vernahm Adams beinahe bittendes Aufstöhnen, lachte in sich hinein. Er rutschte ein wenig nach unten, damit seine Hände ungefährdeten Zugang zu Adams Hose hatten. Sofort öffnete er sie, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Seine rechte Hand schlängelte sich in das Kleidungsstück, in die Boxershorts, schloss sich um Adams pochende Erektion. Der Kanadier keuchte auf, erschauerte spürbar, unterbrach den Kuss. „John …", stieß er aus, „ich … ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist … mein Knöchel …"

John schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln, legte ihm zärtlich einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Lass mich nur machen, Baby", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme, „ich habe doch gesagt, den Rest kannst du getrost mir überlassen." John entfernte seine Hand aus Adams Hose, machte sich daran, ihm das Stück samt Boxershorts vom Körper zu ziehen, achtete darauf, nicht am Knöchel anzukommen. Eigentlich war der Körperteil geschützt genug, damit nichts passieren konnte - immerhin trug Adam neben dem Gips ja auch noch die Manschette darum herum -, aber trotzdem versuchte John, vorsichtig zu sein. Adam zog tief Luft in seine Lungen, als er Johns Lippen über sein rechtes Bein fahren fühlte, während seine Hand das linke Bein oberhalb der Manschette streichelte.

„Ich liebe dich", brachte John heiser heraus, während er weiter nach oben glitt, sich schließlich ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung über Adams Geschlecht beugte und es tief in den Mund nahm, es so stark mit den Lippen umschloss, wie es ging. Er genoss es ungemein, Adam einen Blowjob zu verpassen, und vor allem heute hatte das alles eine andere Bedeutung. Er gab seinem Mann einen Blowjob, und er liebte es. Adams Keuchen war Musik in Johns Ohren, vor allem, weil er es schon so lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Das letzte Mal war schon einige Zeit her. Irgendwann vor dem Start der Australien-Tour hatten sie zuletzt miteinander geschlafen, damals noch in dem unumstößlichen Bewusstsein, dass nach Johns Rückkehr alles in Ordnung sein würde. Viel war auch jetzt noch in Ordnung, vor allem, weil sie die Eheschließung doch durchgezogen hatten, aber Adams Verletzung machte John doch extrem traurig. Gerade der Mann hatte es nicht verdient, schon wieder aussetzen zu müssen.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Bewegungen, die seine Lippen an Adams Geschlecht ausführten, ließ die Lippen an dem Organ auf und ab gleiten, spürte die wohligen Schauer, die Adam durchliefen und plötzlich auch auf ihn selbst übergriffen. Adam zog tief Luft zwischen die Zähne und stieß sie sofort wieder aus, musste sich davon abhalten, Johns Kopf nicht einfach noch tiefer auf sein Geschlecht zu drücken. Als hätte er geahnt, was Adam tun wollte, fasste John nach oben, griff nach den Händen seines Geliebten, ließ ihn besonders den Ehering auf der Linken spüren. Es schien wirklich, als wollte er ihn von seiner geplanten Aktion abhalten.

„John …"

Immer wieder hörte er, wie Adam seinen Namen ausstieß, vernahm, wie seine Stimme immer leiser und schwächer wurde, spürte, wie er sich unter ihm bewegte, um die fantastischen Empfindungen, die John ihm schenkte, noch zu verstärken und bis in die letzten Poren seines Körpers zu spüren. Laute entkamen seinen Lippen, Laute, die John so extrem genoss, dass er spürte, wie seine eigene Erregung beinahe unerträglich wurde. Beinahe hätte er begonnen, sich selbst zu befriedigen, doch eigentlich stand ihm der Sinn nach etwas Anderem.

Fieberhaft streifte er seine Shorts von seinem Körper, masturbierte Adam mit seiner Hand weiter, während er sich zur Nachttischschublade beugte, um das Gleitmittel sowie ein Kondom hervorzuholen. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass Adam auf den Sex nicht verzichten wollte, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste - und ihm selbst ging es ja genauso. Es musste ja nicht immer Adam die Führung innehaben. Also hatte er die Flasche samt Schutz gleich als eines der ersten Dinge in das Nachtkästchen geräumt. Er hatte gewusst, dass er sie noch brauchen würde - und jetzt war es soweit. Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Mann, der sich unter seiner Berührung wand, Schweißperlen auf der Stirn hatte. John leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen, als er Adam betrachtete. Dieser strich sich eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Sein Blick wurde dunkler, als er erkannte, warum John ihn gerade nur noch mit der Hand stimuliert hatte.

Doch nun beugte John sich wieder zu Adam und ließ ihm einen dermaßen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zukommen, dass kein Zweifel mehr an seinen Absichten bestand. Adam wunderte sich doch etwas darüber, dass John beabsichtigte, die Initiative zu übernehmen - immerhin hatte er doch immer ziemlich große Schmerzen während der Vorbereitung -, aber irgendwie freute es ihn. Anscheinend bedeutete ihm der Vollzug der Ehe so viel, dass er sich überwand. Und das war etwas, das Adam wirklich freute. John blickte ihm in die Augen, während er das Gleitmittel auf seinem Zeigefinger verteilte und dann langsam begann, seinen Eingang zu streicheln. Adam spürte deutlich das Beben, das seinen Ehemann durchfuhr, als er seine Aktionen begann, und er hielt den Blick mit seinem fest.

„Baby", flüsterte Adam heiser, als er bemerkte, wie Johns Augen zu glänzen begannen. Ja, er hatte immer noch Schmerzen, wenn es an die Vorbereitung ging. Ein zischender Laut entkam seinen Lippen, als sich sein Zeigefinger vorsichtig in ihn bohrte, als das unangenehme Gefühl fast unerträglich wurde. Trotzdem kam John für keine Sekunde in den Sinn, das Ganze zu unterbrechen. Die Atmosphäre im Zimmer hatte sich verändert - war sie zuvor einfach nur von Begehren aufgeladen gewesen, so herrschte jetzt beinahe atemlose Spannung. Adam ließ John nicht aus den Augen - er war bereit, sofort einzugreifen, sollte er Schmerzen haben. Die Fingerspitze war in ihm verschwunden, und John biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ruhig bleiben, Schatz", wisperte Adam, blickte John bestärkend an, lächelte ihn an. Er streichelte über Johns ausgeprägten Brustkorb, seinen Bauch, nahm sein Geschlecht in die Hand, fuhr vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über die Spitze, fühlte die Hitze, die von dem Körperteil ausging, genoss es ungemein zu wissen, dass er es war, der sie verursacht hatte.

Aus Johns Mund kam ein Wimmern, doch Adam konnte nicht sagen, ob es wegen seiner Berührung oder der Vorbereitung war. Er schätzte einmal, wegen Zweiterem - also würde er jetzt alles versuchen, um ihn so gut es ging abzulenken. Der Kanadier begann, das Glied zu stimulieren, tat es langsam, beinahe quälerisch, fasste mit der anderen Hand hinter John und legte seine Hand auf die seines Geliebten. Beinahe in Zeitlupe schob er den Finger, den John bereits fast zur Hälfte in sich geführt hatte, weiter vorwärts, vernahm ein neuerliches Zischen von John, spürte das Zittern, das seinen Mann immer wieder durchlief. Doch Adam führte die Hand weiter, er wusste, dass ein paar größere Schmerzen besser waren als fortlaufende kleine. Und schließlich hatte er den Finger vollkommen in John versenkt, begann ihn zu bewegen, zog ihn heraus, schob ihn wieder hinein. Johns Körper verkrampfte sich ob der plötzlichen Penetration, Adam hörte seine tiefen Atemzüge, die er tat, um mit den Schmerzen umzugehen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", frage Adam fast tonlos, während er die Bewegungen unterbrach. Er nahm wahr, dass John sich bereits entspannte, und genau deshalb nickte der Mann aus Massachusetts auch. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, doch in seinen Augen erkannte Adam, dass er trotz allem noch Pein empfand. Wieder stieß Adam den Finger in ihn, auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Punkt, der John jegliche Schmerzen vergessen lassen würde. Adam beobachtete ihn genau, nahm die Tränen wahr, die in Johns Augen standen, doch er wusste, dass es gleich vorbei sein würde. Es tat ihm jedes Mal so Leid, dass er John weh tun musste, um an sein Ziel zu gelangen, doch es musste einfach sein.

Wenigstens dauerte es nicht lange, und endlich fuhr ein Beben durch John, während er gleichzeitig ein intensives Stöhnen ausstieß, den Kopf in den Nacken warf, um Luft rang. Die zweifache Stimulation, die jetzt stattfand, konnte er beinahe nicht aushalten. Adam hatte den Punkt in ihm getroffen, und plötzlich verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen. Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als seinen Finger neuerlich in sich zu stoßen, schon allein, um diesen wahnsinnigen Schauer wieder zu empfinden. Er ließ die Hand locker, ließ sie nun endgültig von seinem Ehemann führen, ergab sich den wahnsinnigen Empfindungen, die allein ein Finger in ihm auslösen konnten. Adam konnte selbst nicht an sich halten, musste sich zurückhalten, um das Ganze nicht zu extrem werden zu lassen. Er wollte John ja nicht weh tun. Dieser öffnete die Augen und lächelte ihn an. Ihre Blicke waren verbunden, während er nach dem Kondom griff und es aus der Verpackung holte.

Adam glaubte, Johns Herzschlag hören zu können, während dieser sich zu ihm beugte, und ihm einen neuerlichen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Gleichzeitig stülpten seine Hände das Kondom über Adams Penis, schmierten es mit Gleitmittel ein. Dann hockte John sich auf die Fersen, positionierte sich über dem Geschlecht, dirigierte es mit der Hand an seinen Eingang. Seine andere Hand hatte jene Adams fest umklammert. Immer noch blickten sie einander in die Augen, während John sich langsam auf das Glied sinken ließ. Immer wieder musste er unterbrechen, immer wieder fuhren heftige, brennende Impulse durch seinen Leib, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieben.

„Es ist okay, Baby", flüsterte Adam liebevoll, musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht einfach nach oben zu stoßen, „lass dir Zeit." John machte ihn wahnsinnig, und er hatte wirklich Schwierigkeiten, seinem eigenen Begehren nicht nachzugeben. Es war fantastisch, John zu spüren, er liebte es. Er liebte die Hitze, die er ausstrahlte, die Enge, in die er sich gerade bohrte, allein den Gedanken, dass es die Liebe seines Lebens war, mit der er sich vereinigte. Aber er musste sich zurückhalten. Er wollte John nicht noch mehr weh tun, als es notwendig war, also bemühte Adam sich, ihm die Initiative zu überlassen, während er weiterhin beruhigende Worte flüsterte. John nickte schweigend, während er spürte, dass Adam ihm die Tränen von den Wangen wischte.

John seufzte auf, als Adams Geschlecht vollständig in ihm war, saß still, während er spürte, wie Schauer ihn durchliefen, Schauer, die sich mit leichten Schmerzimpulsen abwechselten. Ihm war heiß und kalt, er klammerte sich an Adams Hand, spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Er benötigte ein paar Sekunden, bis er sich an das Ausgefülltsein gewöhnt hatte. Eigentlich war es nichts Neues für ihn, aber trotzdem hatte er noch immer Schmerzen. Es war ihm selbst schleierhaft, warum das so war, aber er konnte nichts anderes tun als es zu akzeptieren und sich so gut es ging vorzubereiten. John war seinem Schicksal ungemein dankbar, dass er in Adam einen Partner gefunden hatte, der extrem vorsichtig mit ihm war, der darauf achtete, dass er so wenige Schmerzen wie möglich hatte.

Fast hätte er aufgelacht, als dann plötzlich Chris in seine Gedanken kam, während er sich noch immer die Zeit nahm, den Körperkontakt mit Adam bis zum Letzten auszukosten, fühlte, wie er sich nun endlich entspannte, wie die Verkrampfung nachließ, wie Adams Glied noch ein bisschen weiter in ihn drang. Deshalb kamen ihm seine Gedanken alles andere als gelegen. Wieso dachte er jetzt an einen seiner Verflossenen? Warum verglich er ihn mit Adam - gerade, als er dabei war, mit diesem seine Ehe zu vollziehen? John hatte keine Ahnung, warum, aber er tat es. Chris war zwar auch immer vorsichtig gewesen, aber trotzdem war es mit ihm immer zu schnell gegangen, und oft hatte John Schmerzen gehabt, auch wenn er das niemals jemandem gesagt hatte. Nicht einmal Adam wusste davon. Auch diese Schmerzen waren ein Grund gewesen, warum John die Affäre schnell wieder beendet hatte. Warum sollte er eine Affäre aufrecht erhalten, in der er nicht wirklich glücklich gewesen war, die ihm Schmerzen verursachte und die er nur eingegangen war, weil er die Liebe seines Lebens nicht hatte haben können?

Der Mann aus Massachusetts richtete seine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück, denn immerhin zählte die Affäre mit dem kleinen blonden Kanadier nicht mehr. John war verheiratet, und zwar mit dem Mann, den er so lange gewollt hatte. Chris war nicht mehr wichtig. Der Mann war bei Smackdown, und das war gut so. Adam hatte ein Tag Team mit ihm gebildet, doch dank seiner Verletzung hatte sich das ja erledigt. In diesem Sinne war John doch froh darüber. Er hatte die Blicke des Ex-Champions doch mitbekommen, auch wenn Adam immer gemeint hatte, er würde sich das alles nur einbilden. John wusste, dass er sie sich nicht eingebildet hatte - immerhin war er oft genug backstage bei den Smackdown-Aufzeichnungen gewesen, um zu bemerken, dass solche Blicke nicht nur einmal vorgekommen waren. Chris Irvine hasste ihn, und John brachte ihm dieselben Gefühle entgegen. Die Anziehung war in dem Moment, in dem John die Beziehung beendet hatte, vorüber gewesen. Eigentlich hatte John ja immer nur Adam geliebt. Chris war nichts anderes als ein Ersatz gewesen.

Adam stöhnte aus vollem Herzen auf, als sein Penis vollkommen von Johns inneren Wänden umschlossen wurde, fühlte die Erregung, die mit jeder Sekunde intensiver zu werden schien, hätte das Stöhnen gar nicht unterdrücken können, weil es sich einfach so extrem gut anfühlte. Verdammt, es war so lange her, dass er John gespürt hatte. Es hatte ihm wirklich gefehlt. Gott, er hätte so gern zugestoßen, doch er wusste, dass John ihm das niemals gestattet hätte. Außerdem wollte er ihm nicht noch weitere Schmerzen verursachen. Es war wahnsinnig, was sein Mann hier auf die Beine gestellt hatte. Die Hochzeit hatte ihn vollkommen überrumpelt, wenn er ehrlich war, aber es war wunderbar gewesen. Gut, wann hätten sie sonst auch Zeit gehabt? Das alles war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig - die Zeremonie war vorüber, sie waren verheiratet. Und jetzt waren sie gerade dabei, die Ehe zu vollziehen. Adams Hände legten sich auf Johns Hüften, während dieser sich zum ersten Mal nach oben stieß, sich dann sofort wieder nach unten sinken ließ.

John erschauerte - die Verbundenheit ging ihm durch Mark und Bein, und er stieß ein Ächzen aus, ohne dass er es auch nur ansatzweise hätte verhindern können. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, während Adam ihn einfach nur anblickte. Er genoss es absolut, wenn John sich ihm hingab, genoss die Laute, die er ausstieß, wenn Adam sich mit ihm vereinigt hatte. Vor allem so. Es war noch nicht oft der Fall gewesen, dass John ihn ritt, aber er fand es einfach nur klasse. Normalerweise war John ein Mann, der die Verantwortung im Bett seinem Partner überließ, der es liebte, sich fallen zu lassen, doch Adams Verletzung hatte die Normen etwas verschoben. Und Adam fand es toll. Zitternd rang er um Luft, dann stockte ihm plötzlich der Atem, als John sich zu ihm beugte und ihm einen verlangenden Kuss auf die Lippen drückte, diesen so leidenschaftlich gestaltete, dass ihr Begehren noch größer wurde, obwohl das eigentlich gar nicht mehr möglich war.

Für ein paar Sekunden erwiderte Adam den Kuss, ergab sich der Berührung, doch eigentlich stand ihm der Sinn nach etwas Anderem. Er wusste, dass John am Montag eine Show hatte, doch irgendwie war es ihm egal. Also griff er fast grob nach Johns Kopf, zog ihn zu sich, riss ihn auf die Seite und biss seinem Geliebten dann in den Hals. John stöhnte auf, leckte sich über die Lippen, schloss genussvoll die Augen, während er sich immer noch auf seinem Geliebten bewegte, spürte, wie seine Erregung zunahm, ihn bereits jetzt zu überwältigen drohte, Wellen durch ihn schickte, die ihn erschauern ließen. Lange konnte er nicht mehr durchhalten, das wusste er. John fühlte Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, hätte sich gern über das Gesicht gewischt, doch er wusste, dass er dafür keine Kraft aufbringen würde. Er fühlte, wie Adam die Hüften hob, sich noch ein gutes Stück weiter in ihn schob, während seine Hände sich neuerlich um seine Hüften schlossen, John bis zum Letzen auf ihn drückten. Er hörte, wie sein Partner aufschrie, fühlte plötzlich die Hitze, die im Raum war, sah deutlich die Rötung auf seinem Hals, die er selbst verursacht hatte.

Ein breites Grinsen trat auf Adams Gesicht, während er den Anblick seines schweißbedeckten Mannes in sich aufnahm, dieses wunderbaren Mannes, der zu ihm gehörte. Jede einzelne Sekunde wollte er sich bewahren. Ein summender Laut entkam Johns Lippen, er erwiderte Adams Blick, nahm seine Hand und führte sie an das Mal, das Adam ihm gerade beigebracht hatte. Adam konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, legte die Hand an Johns Hinterkopf, zog ihn noch einmal herunter, verband seine Lippen mit denen Johns. Dann grinste er ihn an, leckte ihm spielerisch über den Mund und flüsterte in einem bestimmten Tonfall, den John einfach nur liebte: „_Doing what I do best: Owning John Cena in his hometown …_" Gleichzeitig stieß er mit einer Heftigkeit in John, die diesen aufgrund von Adams Verletzung ziemlich überraschte, traf ein weiteres Mal den Punkt, und es wurde zu viel.

Wieder warf John den Kopf zurück, als er von seinem Orgasmus überwältigt wurde, sich noch einmal tief auf Adam drückte, um ihn weiterhin zu spüren, diesen Mann, der privat sein Geliebter und im Ring sein Erzfeind war. Und genau diesen Erzfeind hatte er gerade hervorgebracht. Die beiden Sätze, die er in seinem Edge-Tonfall verloren hatte, hatte er auf seiner DVD gesagt, als es um seine Feindschaft mit John und da das Titelmatch in Boston, das er gewonnen hatte, gegangen war. Und genau das war es, was John gebraucht hatte - Edge. Edge war ein Teil von Adam, und irgendwie liebte er auch ihn. Edge war das letzte Stückchen gewesen, das ihm zur Erfüllung gefehlt hatte. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, sein Blick verschwamm, er konnte die Schauer bis in die Fingerspitzen spüren, als er sich der Emotionen nicht mehr erwehren konnte, dies auch gar nicht tun wollte. John ergoss sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen auf Adams Oberkörper, zitternd bewegte er sich auf seinem Geliebten, um auch noch die letzte Sekunde des Orgasmus auszukosten, bevor er keuchend zusammenbrach, sich einfach nach vorne fallen ließ, weil ihm erschien, dass ihm sämtliche Kraft fehlte.

Er spürte, wie Adam weiterhin in ihn stieß, um auch selbst zum Höhepunkt zu kommen, und John verstärkte sein Tempo noch einmal, richtete sich noch einmal auf, obwohl er eigentlich schon verdammt erschöpft war. Er hörte Adams Atem, seine unregelmäßigen Atemzüge, fühlte, wie der Griff um seine Hüften sich verstärkte, fühlte jeden einzelnen Finger auf seiner langsam wieder kühler werdenden Haut, spürte Adams Gier, seine Wollust, die Überhand genommen hatte. John richtete sich auf, ließ Adam noch einmal tief in sich eindringen, spürte dann endlich, wie die Stöße sich beschleunigten, nahm dann wahr, wie Adam die Augen öffnete. Die Augen waren glasig geworden, dunkel, genau wie sie es immer wurden, wenn er kurz vor dem Orgasmus stand. Und im nächsten Moment spürte John, wie sein Geliebter sich zuckend in die Latexhülle ergoss, hörte den saftigen Fluch, den der Kanadier ausstieß, beobachtete, wie sich sein Gesicht verzog, seine Zunge seine trockenen Lippen befeuchtete, hörte, wie Adam aus vollem Halse aufstöhnte, als seine Erregung über ihn kam.

John nahm das Beben wahr, das Adams Körper heimsuchte, als die Hitze sich verflüchtigt hatte, blickte ihm in die Augen, strich ihm über die Stirn. Beide rangen um Luft, grinsten sich an. Schwach hob Adam den Zeigefinger, als John sich neben ihn legte, sich an ihn kuschelte. „Hab ich dir weh getan?", fragte er, nachdem er ein weiteres Mal die Rötung berührt hatte. John schüttelte den Kopf. Etwas Anderes war wichtiger, und er sprach es aus. „Du hast Recht", flüsterte er, „ich gehöre dir. Nicht nur im Ring im _TD Banknorth Garden_, sondern überhaupt." „In Toronto war ich dein", hielt Adam dagegen, „wenn auch nur im Ring." Damals hatte John das Match und den Titel gewonnen, doch im Hotelzimmer hatte er sich wieder seinem Geliebten hingegeben. Adam hatte sich nie von einem Mann nehmen lassen und hatte das auch in Zukunft nicht vor. Er war derjenige, der die Führung innehatte, und das würde sich niemals ändern.

Liebevoll streichelte sein Zeigefinger über das gut sichtbare Mal, das ihm vorkam wie ein Stempel. Irgendwie empfand er es mittlerweile nicht mehr als eine gute Idee, es John beigebracht zu haben, aber es war in der Hitze ihrer Leidenschaft passiert. Normalerweise passten sie immer auf, aber diesmal hatte er sich nicht zurückhalten können. Die Tatsache, dass sein Geliebter mit dem heutigen Tage sein Ehemann geworden war, hatte ihn für einen Moment sämtliche Vorsicht vergessen lassen. Das Mal zeigte es ihm, und jetzt musste John damit umgehen. Aber Adam war es irgendwie egal. Den Make-up-Artists der WWE würde am Montag sicher etwas einfallen, um es zu verdecken. Das brauchte niemand zu sehen. Sie liebten manchmal Schmerzen während des Sex, doch vor einer Liveshow war das vermutlich nicht wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so heftig gebissen habe", meinte Adam nun beinahe beschämt, doch John schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist gut", grinste er verschlagen, „ich stehe doch darauf." Adam lachte, gab John einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

Die Anspannung war verflogen, auch die Erregung hatte sich natürlich verflüchtigt, nachdem sie sich gerade geliebt hatten. Plötzlich fühlte Adam sich extrem müde und wäre fast eingeschlafen.

John streichelte ihm liebevoll über das Haar, und nun fiel ihm wieder ein, was er im WWE Magazin gelesen hatte. Irgendwie empfand er es jetzt als den richtigen Zeitpunkt, es anzusprechen, auch wenn er wusste, dass Adam nicht mehr wirklich aufnahmefähig war. Aber er wollte es jetzt geklärt haben. „Schatz?", fragte er also, legte Adam eine Hand an die Wange und drehte sein Gesicht vorsichtig zu sich, damit er ihm in die Augen blicken konnte. Sein Mann stieß einen fragenden Laut aus, und das war John Antrieb genug. „Warum besprichst du mit einem Reporter, dir vor dem Vierziger die Haare abschneiden zu lassen, und nicht mit mir?" Adam schnaubte, war plötzlich wieder hellwach. Wo zum Teufel hatte John das her? Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. „Das sind keine festen Pläne, Baby", wich er aus, doch John wusste, dass er ihn anschwindeln wollte. „Sag die Wahrheit, Adam."

Ein schwaches Lächeln wanderte über Adams Gesicht. Ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass sich John nicht hinter das Licht führen lassen würde. Trotz seines leichten Amüsements stieß er ein Seufzen aus. Es war ihre Hochzeitsnacht, und jetzt musste er sich vor John wegen einer Sache rechtfertigen, die noch gar nicht sicher war! Aber gut, John war ein Sturkopf und würde nicht lockerlassen, also war es besser, es gleich zu erledigen. „Ja", gab Adam schließlich zu, „mit vierzig kann ich wohl nicht mehr mit langen Haaren herumlaufen." John verzog in einer Karikatur von Trauer die Mundwinkel nach unten und blickte Adam so an. „Was ist mit Shawn und Mark? Die sind über vierzig und laufen immer noch so herum. Denk an Kevin Nash aus der TNA! Der hat geniale graue lange Haare." Adam streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Aber ich will reifer wirken", hielt Adam dagegen, „und ich bin der Meinung, dass ich das nur mit kurzen Haaren kann." John verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf. Adam hatte sich immer, seit frühester Jugend, gegen einen Haarschnitt gewehrt. Warum sah er den vierzigsten Geburtstag als so wichtig an? Warum sah er dieses Datum als einen solchen Meilenstein an? Hatten sie heute nicht einen sehr viel wichtigeren Meilenstein hinter sich gebracht? Warum hatte Adam sich nicht für heute von seiner Mähne getrennt? „Kann ich etwas tun, um deine Entscheidung zu ändern?", griff John nach einem allerletzten Strohhalm, als ihm bewusst zu werden begann, dass Adam von seinem Entschluss wahrscheinlich nicht heruntergehen würde.

Adam seufzte auf. „Glaubst du, für mich war es leicht, diesen Entschluss zu fällen?", fragte er langsam. „Ich liebe mein Haar, aber irgendwann muss es fallen." Er versuchte, seinen Tonfall neutral zu halten. Er wollte nicht streiten. John zog die Decke über sie beide. Eigentlich hätten sie ja unter die Dusche gehen sollen, doch die Diskussion empfanden sie als wichtiger. „Überleg es dir noch mal", forderte John, vergrub seine Hände wieder einmal in Adams Mähne, wie um ihm zu zeigen, dass ja auch der Kanadier selbst das genoss. Und er selbst liebte es. Dann plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. „Ich möchte es als Hochzeitsgeschenk", grinste er, „ich habe dir die Hochzeit geschenkt, du verzichtest darauf, dir die Haare zu kürzen." „Bis zu meinem Vierzigsten sind es noch ein paar Jahre", wies Adam auf eine Tatsache hin, weil John sich verhielt, als würde dieser Tag schon morgen anbrechen, „da kann noch viel passieren."

John blickte ihn dermaßen flehend an, dass Adam schließlich nicht anders konnte, als ihm zuzusagen: „Okay, Baby, ich überlege es mir." John stürzte sich auf ihn und küsste ihn aufgeregt auf den Mund, immer wieder, war plötzlich wieder ziemlich fit, obwohl auch er gerade noch verdammt erschöpft gewesen war. „Danke, Schatz", lachte der Amerikaner gutgelaunt. „Hey, das heißt nicht, dass ich es nicht tun werde!", konterte Adam, musste ebenfalls lachen, weil Johns Fröhlichkeit so extrem ansteckend war. Er liebte es, ihn lachen zu sehen. „Du überlegst es dir", führte John aus, „ich bekomme dich schon noch dazu, dass du darauf verzichtest." Wieder griff er mit beiden Händen genüsslich in die blonde Pracht, genoss es ungemein, die weiche Struktur zwischen den Fingern zu spüren.

Nein, Adam würde sich die Haare nicht abschneiden. Das würde John schon irgendwie sicherstellen. Und wenn er jeden einzelnen Kollegen anrief, damit diese seinem Mann ins Gewissen redeten - das würde er schon zu verhindern wissen. Er würde die Haare einfach so oft liebkosen, wie es ging. Es würde seinem Liebsten sicher Leid tun, wenn er diese Berührungen nicht mehr spürte. Einen ersten Erfolg konnte John schließlich bereits nach ein paar Sekunden verbuchen, denn Adam erhob das Wort. „Okay", lenkte er gespielt schwer seufzend ein, „ich überlege es mir." John konnte sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen - er wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. Das war ja schnell gegangen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, wie um die ausgesprochenen Worte zu bestätigen, den Schwur zu besiegeln. Den zweiten Schwur an diesem wundervollen Tag.

Nach mehreren Minuten musste John den Kuss unterbrechen und blickte seinem Geliebten in die Augen. „Na ja, falls du es doch abschneiden solltest, möchte ich jede weitere Sekunde auskosten", grinste er schelmisch, rollte sich von Adam und reichte ihm die Hand. Mit Hilfe des Nachtkästchens, an das sich Adam noch zusätzlich klammerte, kam er auf die Beine. Es war klar, dass sie unter die Dusche gehen würden. Und auch dort unternahm John alles, um Adam von seinem Entschluss abzubringen, doch dieser ließ sich einfach nicht auf etwas festlegen, egal, wie sehr John auch versuchte, ihn zu einer Entscheidung zu bewegen.

**Mittwoch, 21. Oktober 2009, Haus von Mickie James, Richmond/Virginia, 18:22**

Ziemlich genervt sah Adam seinem Ehemann zu, der von einer Ecke in die andere tigerte und sich absolut nicht hinsetzen wollte, egal, wie oft er ihn schon dazu aufgefordert hatte. Gut, er selbst hätte es auch getan, hätte er laufen können. Oder er hätte John zumindest auf seinen Schoß gezogen, doch das konnte er auch nicht tun. Jedes Risiko zu vermeiden war momentan seine oberste Devise. Zwar hatte er schon vor längerer Zeit mit der Reha begonnen, aber er wollte den Knöchel so wenig wie möglich belasten. Immerhin stand der Comebacktermin für den _Royal Rumble_ immer noch, und Adam würde nichts unversucht lassen, dieses Datum Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Sein Blick ließ John nicht aus den Augen, genau wie Mickie beobachtete er jeden einzelnen Schritt, den sein Ehemann tat.

Schließlich war es die einzige Frau im Raum, die aufsprang, sich John in den Weg stellte und ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern legte. „Beruhige dich, Süßer", meinte sie lachend, „immerhin ist es meine Frau, die den Test macht. Und du bist nicht mal der Spender!" John stieß ein Seufzen aus, machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Couch und ließ sich neben Adam fallen. Dieser zog ihn an sich, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Bist du gar nicht nervös?", fragte John seinen Mann, und dieser lachte auf. „Ich könnte mir sämtliche Haare ausreißen", gestand Adam trocken und bemerkte sofort, wie Johns und Mickies Blicke schockiert auf ihm lagen. Normalerweise machte Adam keine Scherze über seine Haare, doch diesmal schien es anders zu sein. Die Nervosität nahm ihn anscheinend so in Beschlag, dass er nicht mehr genau wusste, was er tat. „War nur ein Witz", meinte er, als er die Blicke der Zwei bemerkte, und die Beiden brachen in künstliches Gelächter aus. Die Anspannung war deutlich zu spüren, und nicht einmal Adams Scherze konnte sie auflösen.

Im nächsten Moment ging die Tür auf, und Candice trat in den Raum, mit einem Stäbchen in der Hand. Ihre Miene war bitterernst, ihre Lippen bebten - anscheinend rang sie um Fassung -, und sofort sank die Laune der drei wartenden Personen in den Keller. Anscheinend hatte es schon wieder nicht funktioniert. Es war das dritte Mal gewesen, dass sie eine Befruchtung versucht hatten, und anscheinend waren sie zum dritten Mal gescheitert. Candice hatte Hormone eingenommen, sich geschont, so gut es möglich gewesen war, hatte sämtliche Projekte abgesagt, um sich nur auf die geplante Schwangerschaft zu konzentrieren. Dass ihre Augen jetzt tränenverhangen waren und ihre gesamte positive Ausstrahlung vernichtet war, traf sie alle tief.

„Ach Baby …", stieß Mickie aus, kam zu ihrer Geliebten gerannt, zog sie fest an sich, war voller Besorgnis und gleichzeitig Mitgefühl. Immerhin traf Candice das Ganze am meisten, denn sie war es, die das Kind austragen sollte. Dass es jetzt zum dritten Mal nicht geklappt hatte, war nicht einfach zu verkraften. Denn natürlich gab sie in erster Linie sich selbst die Schuld. „Hast du alle drei Tests gemacht?", erkundigte Mickie sich stockend, musste schlucken, damit ihre Stimme nicht endgültig versagte. „Ist es wirklich sicher?" Ihre Stimme war vor Enttäuschung beinahe tonlos geworden. Doch zu ihrer aller Überraschung entzog sich Candice dieser Berührung, trat einige Schritte zurück. Seltsamerweise war ihre Gesichtsfarbe im Gegenteil ziemlich rosig, was irgendwie so gar nicht zu der Meldung passte, die sie gerade gemacht hatte. Doch sie hatte den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt, die Hand so stark um das Teststäbchen geschlossen, dass ihre Fingerknöchel schon weiß hervortraten. Wahrscheinlich, um ihre Fassung zu bewahren, auch wenn ihre Schultern sichtbar zu beben begonnen hatten.

Plötzlich blickte sie wieder auf, ließ ihren Blick beinahe unschuldig durch den Raum schweifen, was irgendwie so gar nicht zu der Situation passte. Im selben Moment war auch schon ein breites Grinsen auf ihre Lippen getreten, sie hielt das Stäbchen in die Höhe, wedelte es aufgeregt herum und rief gutgelaunt aus: „Reingelegt! Ich bin schwanger! Alle drei Tests haben das selbe Ergebnis gebracht!"

Mickie blickte sie fassungslos an, musste das Ganze anscheinend erst einmal verarbeiten. Sie wusste, dass ihre Frau eine gute Schauspielerin war, die bereits in mehreren Hollywoodfilmen mitgewirkt hatte, doch dass sie ihr Talent in dieser Situation einsetzte, um sie alle zu veräppeln, erstaunte sie doch ziemlich. Aber war ja egal - die Hauptsache war, dass der Test positiv ausgefallen war. Die Diva aus Virginia stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, als sich diese Tatsache in ihrem Gedächtnis ausbreitete, zog Candice im nächsten Moment an sich und wirbelte sie minutenlang einfach nur herum, küsste sie immer wieder voller Liebe auf die Lippen, während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Ihr glückliches Lachen schallte durch den Raum, und bald hielt Mickie ihre Angetraute - sie hatten vor gut zwei Wochen geheiratet - auf Abstand und erkundigte sich: „Fühlst du dich irgendwie anders? Brauchst du etwas?" Ein Lächeln lag auf Candice' Lippen, während sie den Kopf schüttelte. Sie war noch nicht wirklich lange in anderen Umständen, sie konnte noch keine Veränderung feststellen. Beruhigend streichelte sie Mickie, die am liebsten sofort sichergestellt hätte, dass ihre Frau sich hinlegte und sich für den Rest der Schwangerschaft von ihr bemuttern ließ, über die Wange, fing ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss ein, nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf ihren noch flachen Bauch. Diese Geste brachte auch John und Adam aus ihrer Versunkenheit, endlich konnten sie aufspringen - Adam war plötzlich jegliche Vorsicht egal, für ein paar Minuten riskierte er es, den Knöchel mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht zu belasten - und die beiden Frauen an sich ziehen. Sie hatten lange gebraucht, um zu verstehen, dass es beim dritten Mal endlich funktioniert hatte.

Natürlich war das Ganze auch an ihre Substanz gegangen. Vor allem Adam hatte sich oft gefragt, ob er nicht gut genug war, ob vielleicht die Medikamente, die er während der Rehabilitation seines Knöchels einnehmen musste, seine Zeugungsfähigkeit beeinträchtigt hatten oder ob irgendetwas anderes mit ihm nicht in Ordnung war. Sämtliche Ärzte, bei denen sie gewesen waren, hatten seine Annahme verneint, doch die beiden Fehlversuche hatten ihm zu denken gegeben. Fast hätte er einem dritten Anlauf nicht mehr zugestimmt, doch John hatte ihn zusammen mit den beiden Frauen überzeugt, es noch ein letztes Mal zu probieren. Und diesmal war das Ganze von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen.

Noch nie zuvor war Adam so erleichtert gewesen. Irgendwie hatte er sich schon nicht mehr als echter Mann gefühlt, hatte an sich selbst und der ganzen Sache gezweifelt, doch die Tatsache, dass Candice schwanger war, hatte seine Selbstwahrnehmung schlagartig wieder geändert. Sein Selbstbewusstsein war so groß wie niemals zuvor. John blickte ihn voller Stolz an, während er Mickie an sich gezogen hielt. Er hatte sich sogar schon überlegt, sich als Ersatzspender zur Verfügung zu stellen, falls Adam nach dem dritten Mal nicht mehr bereit sein würde, es zu versuchen. Er wäre über seinen Schatten gesprungen, doch nun war er heilfroh, dass dies anscheinend nicht nötig sein würde.

Candice hatte sich Adam an den Hals geworfen, wurde nun von ihm minutenlang gedrückt, bedankte sich immer wieder für die Spende, die das Ganze erst möglich gemacht hatte. Auch sie war oft nahe daran gewesen, aufzugeben und sich mit ihrem kinderlosen Leben abzufinden und sich einfach nur auf ihre Beziehung zu konzentrieren. Immerhin hatte sie Mickie an ihrer Seite, und notfalls konnten sie später immer noch ein Kind adoptieren. Dass sie sich doch noch zu einem dritten Anlauf entschlossen hatten, hatte sich gerade als der beste Moment ihres ganzen Lebens entpuppt. Immer wieder hatte Mickie auf sie eingeredet, oft mit Unterstützung von John und Adam, und Candice war ihnen extrem dankbar, dass sie das getan hatten. Sie hatte sich eigentlich gegen einen dritten Versuch gesträubt, weil das Ganze wirklich anstrengend war, doch Mickie hatte sie überzeugt, es noch ein weiteres Mal zu versuchen. Dieser Versuch war nun von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen, und Candice konnte ihr Glück noch immer nicht fassen.

Als sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, ging Mickie auf John zu, blickte ihm in die Augen und forderte grinsend: „Du wirst der Taufpate." John wollte etwas sagen, öffnete den Mund, um etwas anzumerken, doch Mickie legte ihm forsch die Hand auf die Lippen und meinte: „Keine Widerrede, Cena-Copeland." John wunderte sich, dass sie seine Patenschaft einfach so voraussetzte, doch Mickie Laree James war einfach so. Er kannte sie schon so lange, er hatte sich an ihre beherzte Art gewöhnt. Auch verzichtete John auf die Frage, ob das nicht lieber einer ihrer näheren Angehörigen übernehmen sollte. Ehrlich gesagt fühlte er sich geehrt ob der Tatsache, wie sehr er und Adam in die Familienplanung der beiden Frauen involviert worden waren.

„Es ist mir eine Freude, Mickie", stammelte er schließlich, bevor er von den Emotionen überwältigt wurde und seine beste Freundin einem Impuls folgend noch einmal fest an sich zog, während nun ihm die Glückstränen über die Wangen liefen.

Das Leben konnte manchmal einfach fantastisch sein.

**Dienstag, 29. Oktober 2013, Haus von John Cena-Copeland, Tampa/Florida, 10:53**

Seit Minuten starrte John auf sein Telefon und wartete auf den Anruf, der die große Veränderung endgültig besiegeln würde. Na gut, eigentlich wartete er seit mehreren _Stunden_. Er bekam ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl, wenn er ehrlich war. Je länger Adam fort war, desto sicherer war John sich, dass er seinen vor Jahren gefällten Entschluss nun tatsächlich durchziehen würde. Immerhin war es nun doch schon ziemlich lang her, dass Adam zum Friseur gefahren war. Auch wenn John während der letzten Jahre versucht hatte, ihn von seinem Entschluss abzubringen und sich bei jedem Geburts- und sämtlichen Valentinstagen nur ein Bekenntnis zur Entscheidung, sich die Haare nicht abzuschneiden, gewünscht hatte, hatte Adam es immer wieder verstanden, ihn zu vertrösten. Und heute morgen war er sehr früh aus dem Haus gegangen, ohne John zu informieren, was er zu tun gedachte.

Morgen würde Adam vierzig werden. Irgendwie waren die Jahre so schnell vergangen, und morgen würde es so weit sein. Die magische Zahl würde den Älteren von ihnen beiden heimsuchen. Immerhin hatte der Kanadier die Entscheidung, ob er sich die Haare tatsächlich schneiden lassen würde, bis zum allerletzten Tag hinausgezogen, hatte John noch Jahre geschenkt, in denen er mit seinen Haaren spielen konnte, sich in sie kuscheln, sie zwischen den Fingern durch gleiten lassen konnte. John hatte jedes einzelne Mal genossen, und genau deshalb war es so schwer, loszulassen. Es war ja irgendwie dämlich, dass er so an den Haaren seines Mannes hing, doch er konnte es nicht ändern. Adam hatte immer langes Haar gehabt, während ihrer gesamten gemeinsamen Zeit, und deshalb würde er sich nicht an einen kurzen Schnitt gewöhnen können.

Er zuckte zusammen, als das Telefon klingelte, machte sich daran, das Gespräch anzunehmen, während seine Hand sich um das Gerät schloss, sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Ja, es war wirklich seltsam, wie aufgeregt er wegen eines Haarschnitts war. Seine Stimme versagte beinahe, als er „Adam?" fragte. Ein niedergeschlagenes Seufzen war das Erste, das er hörte, dann gestand ihm der Kanadier mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme etwas, mit dem John schon gar nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, in Zukunft mit einem kurzhaarigen Mann an seiner Seite zu leben. Dementsprechend überrascht war er ob des nächsten Eingeständnisses. „Ich hab's nicht geschafft. Meine Haare sind noch immer so lang wie vorher."

„Komm nach Hause, Baby", brachte John ruhig hervor, obwohl er am liebsten losgelacht und seiner Freude lautstark Ausdruck verliehen hätte, „und lass mich dir zeigen, was du verpasst hättest, hättest du die Sache durchgezogen."

Im nächsten Moment ging auch schon die Tür auf, und Adam stürzte sich auf seinen Mann, öffnete seine zusammengebundenen Haare, die auch ihm selbst so viel bedeuteten. John lachte auf, ließ Adam spüren, wie froh er war, dass der Kanadier seine Absichten doch nicht umgesetzt hatte. Auch Adam war froh. Haare wuchsen wieder nach, aber er hatte es trotzdem nicht geschafft. So viel wie John bedeutete ihm seine Mähne nicht, doch schon allein die Enttäuschung, die John heimgesucht hätte, wäre er mit kurzen Haaren nach Hause gekommen, hatte ihn schließlich eines Besseren belehrt. Und nachdem ihm auch noch der Friseur gesagt hatte, dass er mit langen Haaren weitaus besser aussah, war seine eigentlich schon fix getroffene Entscheidung unverzüglich umgekehrt worden.

Diese Entscheidung hatte er geändert - die Entscheidung, die er vor mehr als vier Jahren getroffen hatte, indem er Johns Antrag angenommen hatte, würde er nie wieder ändern. Und das zeigte er John während der folgenden Stunden auf seine Weise, nachdem er ihn schweigend ins Schlafzimmer gezogen hatte.


End file.
